Leah Aethen Coyta's Pokemon Journey
by Tahnee Brown
Summary: Leah has finally started her journey, but like her, it' not a normal one. She meets memorable friends, and endures heart-wrenching adventures. This is not your average Pikachu.
1. Default Chapter

**Leah Coyta's Pokémon Journey**

**1**

**"… I'm gonna knock ya down, and bite your throat! And you're left dyin' in my arms! Just before I let you go, I'll be drinking your life force! And that's becaaaause… I'M A VAMPIIIRE! VAMPIIIRE! Here to drink your blood!…"**

**"Leah! Will you please turn your music down, we're trying to read down here!"**

**"Yeah, well, so am I!"**

**"Leah!"**

**"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Mom."**

**'CLICK'**

**"How can she be reading on my birthday? It's bad enough that I'm not a Pokémon trainer right now. I'm 13; I should have left three years ago tomorrow. AHHHHH!" Leah screamed. **

**Footsteps on the stairs made her realize that she screamed a little too loud. She looked over at her door to see her kid sister standing in it.**

**"Leah, Mom wants to know why you screamed. She's scared. Are you hurt?"**

**"No, Jenna, I'm not hurt. I'm just frustrated."**

**"Why?" **

**"Why do you think squirt? I want to go on my Pokémon journey!"**

**"Leah, be nice. It's not polite to call people names."**

**"Yeah, I know. Sorry. Tell Mom I'm sorry I scared her." **

**"All right. Bye." And she headed back down the stairs.**

**"Back to studyin' then. Gyarados is the, a, atrocious Pokémon." She flipped to the index pages of her A Guide to Pokémon. "Yup." She closed the book. "Haunter is the, uh…, oh what is it again?" 'FLIP' "Gas! How could I forget that! Oh, at this rate, Mom was right not to let me go!"**

**'Thud, thud, thud.' "Leah, can I come in?"**

**"Yeah, Mom." When Leah opened the door, Nurse Joy walked in. "Hey, what's up, Mom?" **

**"Leah, I think that you should clean your room. It's getting a mess."**

**"Sure, whatever. Uh, Mom, um…, what are we going to do today?"**

**"What do you mean, Hun?"**

**"Never mind. I'll clean it."**

**"I thought about getting you some paint, you know, for your ceiling. Maybe, black, with stars?"**

**"Are you serious! Oh wow! Cool! You're the best!"**

**"Really, well you can show me that by cleaning your room, kay." As she said this, Nurse Joy opened the door, and left. Leah was left to contemplate the meaning of the sentence and…**

**"Hey! That doesn't make sense, Mom! The way you said that, it, it, AHHHH!" She slammed the door closed, and leaned against it, facing her room, with her hands still on the doorknob. "No one cares anymore." And she sank to sit on her ass.**

**2**

**"…If I fly, no one could find. I would be anywhere!"**

**'CLICK'**

**"MmmmmmnnnaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH! I can see you, but you can't see me. The darkness is my home. I sneak up behind your back, and grasp your neck! 'Caause I'm gonna knock ya down, and bite your throat!" **

**'CLICK'**

**"I need their new C.D. Hey, Mom, I cleaned my room, when can I move my furniture?"**

**"What? You're going to have to come down here and talk to me."**

**"Fine. I'm coming."**

**Leah Aethen Coyta. A thirteen- year- old, punker- wanna- be. She is five feet tall, one hundred pounds even, and has a mean attitude. However, she is a kind, caring, thoughtful person. Her favorite clothes are her cut-off purple shirts, and her jade green pants with sparkles, and her dark pink skaters, all adorned with black stripes. Her 'accessories' are her spiked bracelets, necklace, and belt. After weeks of pestering her mother, she was allowed to both die and bleach her hair. It is now dark brown, her natural hair color, with blond bangs and a blue streak down the middle. Her eyes are just a few shades lighter than the streak. Her favorite thing to do is play with her father's Meowth, and listen to her favorite band while reading. Her life is dedicated to the lead singer of '_THE VAMPIRE BANDITS_,' whose name is Keson 'Bandit' Ryokusu. To Leah, he is the hottest, sexiest, most badass male figure in the world. Now, getting back to Leah. When she turned ten, her mother, Pewter City's Nurse Joy, refused to let her start her Pokémon journey. Leah was so upset at her mother, that she went punk. She also started to hang out with older kids. They were mostly junior high kids, and her mother started to get worried. In actual fact, what Leah started doing was exactly what her mother was trying to prevent when she didn't let her go. Later, after she had turned twelve, her older friends, who were now in high school, started to use drugs. A few months past, and soon Leah started to try them too. Fortunately, she was caught, and she has been grounded ever sense. To Leah, being grounded didn't mean shit. So she wasn't allowed to talk to or see her friends. That just meant not within her mother's knowledge. One of her friends had given and paid for a cell phone for her. She talks to them daily. Leah also had her many projects to keep her busy.**

**"Mom, I said that I finished cleaning my room. I wanted to know when I could move my…" Leah stopped talking when she got to the foot of the stairs and looked into the living room. Her family was gathered around the coffee table, which happened to be covered with different shaped packages that were wrapped in oddly colored paper. After giving Leah a few seconds of comprehension, her mother, father, and sister yelled…**

**"Happy birthday Leah!" And they started clapping. Jenna then got up and ran over to her side. She grabbed her hand, and as she started to pull her over, she cried, "Come on Leah! Come open your gifts."**

**Leah was stunned. She couldn't believe that she was wrong about her mother.**

**"Leah sit down and open them." Her father said. After she sat, she smiled, and started laughing.**

**"Wow! Thanks!" There were ten packages in all. Leah was given a new backpack, a diary, a sleeping bag, a camera, a new CD player, Pokéballs, a Pokégear, new clothes, some cans of paint and…"Money! Oh wow! Your gonna let me go! Yeah!"**

**"Actually, you still have four months left of being grounded, but yes, we're going to let you go."**

**"When do I get to go?"**

**"In four months, when we un-ground you."**

**"That's fair, considering…"**

**"Hey, Mommy, I still don't know why you grounded Leah. You never told me. I usually know."**

**"That's because you're a sneak. Besides, It's none of your business."**

**"Your sister's right Jenna."**

**"What, about it not being any of my business?"**

**"No, about you being sneaky. Leah, what do you say about your father helping you to move your furniture, but you paint it by yourself?"**

**"Okay. Dad?"**

**"Sure. I think we can get it done tonight, if we get started right now."**

**"Let's go then." Leah said as she stood up and held out her hand for his. He took hers, and stood up also. Just then, the phone rang.**

**"I'll get it." Nurse Joy said. She barely had to listen to know what it was about. "I'll be right there." She hung up. "There's been an accident, they need us at the center."**

**"We'll come too." Leah and Jenna said in unison. **

**"If you ride you bikes. We don't have time to wait for you." 'THUD.' As was the norm, Leah and Jenna knew that was coming, they just speak out of reflex.**

**"Come on Jenna. Find your helmet." Another reflex seeing as their helmets were always in the same place. By the garage door. And, with the skill and practice of six years of the same action, Jenna and Leah had their helmets on in seconds, and Leah had lifted Jenna into her Little Rider seat that was attached to Leah's black 10-speed. They were off as soon as Jenna had her seat buckled. By now, Leah had done this about nine times a month sense she was Jenna's age. She also has the equivalent of a P.H.D. in veterinary medicine. She has been helping her parents to care for Pokémon sense she was old enough to stand. She can lift and soothe even the most stubborn Granbull, with help on the lifting of course. And even has a weird sense of how to diagnose them; she can feel their pain. She also knows which kinds of medicine to give to each Pokémon, and the amount of dosage needed. Of course, she isn't allowed to do it, she just studies what her parents do. Tonight, there was a big fire at the gym, and even Brock's Pokémon were injured. She actually got to care for his Geodude! He even thanked her! She was so flattered that she hugged him! She quickly found out that he didn't mind that much, but he didn't act like a child like when he was on his famous leave of absence five years ago. He silently showed her that he liked it. She then acted like she was acting childish, and let go. Leah saw a hint of sadness and rejection in his eyes, and felt sorry for him. But then she thought 'Statutory Rape,' and the thought left her mind. When they finally got back home, it was 11:00, and way, way past Jenna's bedtime. So, Leah had to wait through another boring day of doing nothing, save for talking to her friends and finding out what kind of sex and drug filled parties she was missing. In all truth she had actually never participated in any form of sexually related activities, and the only time she had even seen a joint was when she was caught, so in reality, she was quite an innocent.**

**3**

**Eventually she did get her furniture moved and her ceiling painted. Her mother even bought her a ton of those glow-in-the-dark star thingies. Now it was finally time to leave on her Quest. Her mother was actually crying. For the first time, Leah actually wondered about what she was going to do on her own. It made her think for more than just a few seconds about what this journey was really about. Jenna finally woke her when she asked her to catch a Jigglypuff. "Wha, oh, yeah, sure Jenna. Bye Mom. Bye Dad. See you in about a year." And so, she was off.**

**4**

**"I can see you, but you can't see me. The darkness is my home." **

**'Click' **

**"Now which way to go? I could go to Mt. Moon," She pointed left. "Or I could go to Viridian." She pointed right. Leah had just reached the outskirts of Pewter when she reached this _impossible _decision. "If I really want to get to Pallet, I'll go right. If I want to be a little bitch and fuck around, I'll go left. Left." And with a flick of her hair, she turned toward Mt. Moon. It was a beautiful day and Leah just couldn't help looking around. As she looked to the northeast, she got a stinging feeling in her right arm and side, which made her skip a step. Then she saw a flash of red-orange and black in the bushes. When she got closer, she saw that there were palm fronds laid across the entrance to a clearing. When she moved them aside, she noticed more of the red-orange. As Leah got closer, she was startled to see a Growlithe lying in the middle of the clearing. She stifled a frightened gasp, for Growlithe are very protective of their territory and their owners. But in her prolonged stillness it became clear to her that it was badly injured, and in risking her own health, she rushed over to it. Leah could see it's wounds more clearly now. Without even thinking of the danger, which was a bad mistake, she decided to clean and dress the worst of them. When the Growlithe heard Leah open her backpack, it awoke. Sensing that it was in danger, the Growlithe nipped Leah's moving hand. She quickly backed away from the Growlithe. Knowing that puppy and dog type Pokémon can smell fear on one's breath, she stopped breathing. Slowly, she stretched out her hand for it to smell. When Leah was quite sure that it was not going to bite it, she spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you. I have medicine that can make you feel better. If you will trust me, nod your head. I will not attack you. I know that you can sense my fear. I have no chance to win against you. Please, let me help you."**

**When she had finished talking, Growlithe looked into her eyes, paused, and then nodded its head. "Thank you, um, this will probably sting, but it will help." In all, spraying, setting, and dressing the Growlithe's wounds took Leah ten minutes. Leah was quite impressed by the Growlithe's bravery. "There. All better, for now. For the best treatment, I should get you to a Pokémon center. The only way that I can get you there safely, is to capture you. Will you allow that?"**

**"Grow." It put its right paw forward in agreement.**

**"Okay, just let me get a Pokéball."**

**5**

**When she had the Growlithe safely in a Pokéball, she started to think. _I just caught a Pokémon. Now what? Oh yeah! I have to get to a Pokémon center! _So, like all of her previous trips to a Pokécenter, Leah ran to her bike, which she had set down at the entrance to the clearing, got on it, and raced toward Viridian City. In her haste, she bypassed the path and the entrance to the Viridian Forest. From the second she put on her helmet, to the one just outside the city, the ride had taken her nearly a half an hour. If she had gone through the forest, and not the secret path that her friends had shown her, it would have taken her two days. The familiar buildings and street signs of the city were not noticed as Leah sped off toward the town square, where the Pokécenter was located. Thankfully, Officer Jenny was nowhere around. In fact, 2:00 was never a busy time here. _Thank the Gods._ **

**Knowing that everyone in the city knew her, and knew what her bike looked like, she was not very compelled to lock it up when she reached the center.**

**"Aunt Joy! Aunt Joy!" Leah yelled, breathless.**

**"What's the matter? Oh, hello Leah."**

**"Aunt Joy, I found an injured Growlithe, can you help him?"**

**"Really? Where is it?"**

**"In here." She gave the Pokéball containing Growlithe to Nurse Joy.**

**"You captured it?"**

**"It was the only way to get it here. Please help it."**

**"Right away. Why don't you go home and wait there. And call your mother."**

**"Yes Aunt Joy. What me to wake Joy when I get there?"**

**"No. That's all right. Head home. I'll call when he's healed."**

**"Okay. Bye."**

**When Leah stepped out of the doors, she saw her bike right where she left it. _No one dares touch my bike. If they do, I'll just kick their ass._ She showed her words by making fists and a high kick.**

**6**

**"Where was the key again? In the Oddish planter, or the Goldeen fountain? Under the mat." **

**'click' **

**"La, la, la. Anybody home?" Leah whispered stupidly. "Ha. TV." She ran into the room, shutting the door behind her, and jumped over and onto the couch.**

**7**

**"It's already four. Was Growlithe hurt that badly?" Riiiing, Riiiing, Rii. **

**'click' **

**"Hello?"**

**"He's healed, but he should stay till tomorrow."**

**"Okay. See you in a couple hours." She hung the phone up. "Boy am I tired. I'm taking a nap."**

**8**

**"Leah, wake up. Don't you want to see Growlithe?"**

**"Huh? What time is it?"**

**"It's nearly nine in the morning. You fell asleep last night, and you've been that way sense. Come on. Get up."**

**"Wow. Okay. I'll meet you there."**

**"All right."**

**9**

**"I'm here, Aunt Joy."**

**"I'm in the back with Growlithe. You can come in."**

**"How are you feeling Growlithe?"**

**"Grow!"**

**"I suppose that's a 'fine.'"**

**"I have other Pokémon to look in on." And Nurse Joy left them.**

**"Okay. Growlithe. That is so common. Can I give you a name?"**

**"Grow!"**

**"Kay. How 'bout, uh…"**

**"I can see you, but you…"**

**"Wow, my CD player is on. Hey! How 'bout Bandit? That's the name of my favorite band's singer."**

**"Grow."**

**"Okay then. Bandit it is. Welcome to my life Bandit." Leah held out her hand, and Bandit put his paw in it. "Do you think that we could head out now, or do you need more rest?"**

**"Grow!"**

**"Um, kay. I'm glad I was bored." **

**"Grow?" Bandit tilted his head at her weird statement.**

**"Tell ya later. Pokéball, go!"**

**10**

**"Heading out so soon?"**

**"Bandit said that he felt fine." She patted the Pokéball that she had attached to her collar. "I'm off now. Thanks. Bye." Leah walked out of the doors, got on her bike, and didn't get off again until she was just outside the city. When she had leaned her bike against the 'City limits' sign, she let Bandit out of his Pokéball. "Bandit, I have two things for you. One is a collar, which is one of my belts, and the other is an experimental voice box."**

**She set down her backpack, opened it, and got those two things out. The belt looked just like the one that she was wearing, and the voice box looked just like those things that scientists put on released wild animals so that they can track them, only smaller. "This artificial voice box can change whatever you say into English, so that I can truly understand you. That won't hurt your pride, will it?" Bandit shook his head. "Good. I made it myself, so if it doesn't work or it shocks you, I'm sorry." Leah put the box on Bandit's real voice box, buttoned it, and turned it on. Then she moved his fur around so that it covered it, and put the belt on over it. "Yeah. You look like a punked-out pup!"**

**"Punked-out?"**

**"I understood you! It worked! Wooooo!" Leah jumped up and ran around him, and did some spins and twirls. She then sat down and hugged him. This sort of scared Bandit, but then he realized that this apparently had never happened before, so he decided to bark too. **

**"Woohoo!"**

**"We can talk in the same language now. So, how did you end up in that clearing anyway?"**

**"Well, I had this owner. His name was Arcane. He trained a lot of us. I was the weakest one. When he fought me against a tough trainer, I couldn't handle it, and I fainted. He must have left me there 'cause seeing you was the next thing that I remember. I wasn't good enough for him."**

**"He wasn't good enough for you. Someone who leaves his or her Pokémon to die in a clearing shouldn't even have Pokémon. I promise that I will never do that to anything. Now, let's continue on our journey to become masters of both Pokémon and life." **

**"All right. Uh, do you remember how you named me?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"Well, that song sounded neat. Can I please listen to it?"**

**"Why, of course you can. Anything of mine now belongs to you. Here, want me to put it on continual, or do you want to listen to just that song?"**

**"You can put it on continual, if you don't mind."**

**"I don't. But before I do, I have to tell you a few things. First of all, no one knows about my device, so don't talk in front of other people. Second, this CD has a lot of profanity in it, do you mind?"**

**"No."**

**"'Kay, lastly, where do you want the volume?"**

**"I guess it would have to be fairly low."**

**"All right. Here you go."**

**11**

**"Bandit!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You sing very well."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was."**

**"Don't worry. I do it to." All of a sudden they burst out laughing.**

**"We're going to have to camp here for the night Bandit, It's getting late."**

**12**

**"Okay Bandit, remember what I said? Please don't talk to anyone while you have that thing on. Professor Oak is waiting for me. Let's get going. Hey, do you hear that?"**

**"Hear what? Those Pidgey playing on the side of the path?"**

**"Yeah! Go catch me one!" **

**"Okay." Bandit left Leah's side and walked over to a tree where a group of Pidgeys could be seen in the branches. He jumped onto the lowest bow of the tree. He continued to climb up to the same height as the birds. Then, as he was just below them, one of the quieter Pidgeys hopped down to sit next to him.**

**"Piddgey. Pid pidg."**

**"Grow lithe, row. Lithe, lithe grow grow row?"**

**"Pidg." It shrugged in response to Bandit's question.**

**"Grow." Bandit yipped. "She says 'cool.'"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I know these Pidgeys. I saved them from my owner. They said they owed me a favor. This Pidgey is willing to be caught. She's bored with the wild life. Her name's Adori."**

**"Okay then. Now what?"**

**"Throw a Pokéball at her."**

**"Okay."**


	2. New Friends

**13**

**'Diiiiiing, Diiiiiing.' "Professor! Professor Oak!"**

**'CLICK' **

**"Can I help you?" The person who opened the door did not happen to be Professor Oak.**

**"Yo, you lo, yo."**

**"I look like Keson."**

**"Yeah."**

**"There is a good explanation for that. He's my cousin. But frankly, I think I'm the cuter one." **

**"He, he. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Leah. This is Bandit."**

**"You are a fan, aren't you? I'm Kohan, and this is K." **

**"Ne, ne."**

**"That's an Unnown, like Keson's."**

**"Yup, only _I _caught K."**

**"Kohan, is there someone at the door, or is there? Oh, hello Leah. Fancy seeing you here so early. And who is this?"**

**"This is Bandit. My Pokémon."**

**"Did you capture him?"**

**"Yes I did. Professor, do you remember when I told you about my voice box project?"**

**"Yes, but why don't you come inside and tell me about it again." Kohan opened the door wider, and Leah walked slowly passed him, her eyes never leaving his. On her way past, her hand _accidentally_ hit his. **

**"Please, sit down Leah. Would you like some tea?"**

**"Yes, please." **

**"Kohan? Would you please?"**

**"Sure." Kohan stood and went to the portable stove. **

**"Well, I finished my project. Bandit, speak."**

**"But you told me not to. You're just contradicting yourself."**

**"My Gods Leah, He talked."**

**"Whoa." When Kohan turned around to look at them, he nearly dropped the teacups as he closed the cabinet door. "Ahh! No. He, he."**

**"How did you do it?"**

**"Well, it would take much to long to do that. But, I can tell you how it works. It takes the vibrations made from the voice box of a Pokémon and translates them to English. See, when Bandit talks, he still moves his jaw, tongue, and vocal cords as if he would normally. Which is why he sometimes stops talking before he stops talking."**

**"Whoa. Ow!" He spilt tea on his hand.**

**"Leah, you are a genius. You're probably smarter than I am. This project could revolutionize how we think about the intelligence of our Pokémon pals. You will be famous."**

**"No I won't. No one will believe that a child could do this."**

**"Whoa." He set the tray on the coffee table, without an episode. Surprising, isn't it?**

**"Kohan. Stop."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Professor, about my license?" **

**"Oh yes. I have it right in my desk. Kohan, could you fetch it, please?"**

**"Sure." Kohan took two steps toward Oak's desk when his foot came in contact with the couch. "Ah fuck!" Kohan yelled as he retracted his knee toward his body in pain. "That hurt! Oh, uh, sorry, Professor." Kohan corrected as he saw the look on Oak's face. "I'll have to work on that." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Leah just chuckled.**

**"The license." Reminded Oak.**

**"Yeah." With a smile, Kohan turned back around to collect Leah's license and Pokédex. He returned, careful to miss the corner. "Here."**

**"Thank you. Professor, what about a Gear?"**

**"Well, for the moment, you still have a cell phone, so until your minutes wear off, there's no need for one."**

**"How…?" She had never told anyone about her cell. But all Oak could do in response was smile.**

**"I hope you know the basic purpose of the Pokédex?"**

**"Yes sir. Analyzing Pokémon and other forms of data."**

**"Correct. Now, the other reason you don't need a Gear is…, well you'll find out soon enough, right Kohan?" Oak winked in the young man's direction.**

**"Eh."**

**"Okay…"**

**"The Pokémon Retrieval System that has been integrated into the components of Gear are still in the works, so it wouldn't be a wise idea anyway."**

**"Okay. Uh, Professor, can I stay here tonight?"**

**"Why, of course you can Leah. But, first, you must sign these forms. If you need help, ask Kohan. The forms are to finalize your license. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to get back to."**

**"Sir, your tea?"**

**"Oh, thanks." He picked up his cup.**

**"Whatever. Hey, Leah. That rhymed. Do you mind if I go with you? I've been waiting for someone to tag along with." He asked as he picked up his own cup.**

**"No, I don't mind. I could use some sex, company. Oops." Leah stuttered as she picked up her cup.**

**"Ha, ha, ha. Now I know what you want from my cousin."**

**"How did you know that I was thinking about your cousin?"**

**"Everyone does. It's an honest mistake. No harm done."**

**"So, partners then." Leah held out her hand for his. **

**"Partners." **

_**He has really big hands.**_

**"Yeah, what about them?"**

**"Uh."**

**"I'm psychic. Read your mind."**

**"Uhhh, oops."**

**"It's my fault. I shouldn't do that." He finished his tea in one gulp, and Leah did the same.**

**And, with the thought of a really cute man tagging along and protecting her on her journey, Leah fell asleep without incident.**

**14**

**Leah woke the next day with more energy and excitement than the day she left. When they were packed and ready to go, Leah said to Kohan. "I was planning on heading to Cinnabar Island, but if you need to go in a different direction."**

**"If I were planning to not go with you, I would not be with you."**

**"'Kay. Let's get to the port. By the way, that's a nice jacket."**

**"Thanks. It and the boots are pure leather."**

**"Bitchin'."**

**"Hey, how old are you?"**

**"I'm thirteen and four months. On October 4th, that is.**

**"June 4th, right?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"That's my birthday also. I'm fifteen. I only asked because you seemed a bit young to be cussing."**

**"Eh. That's cool, though. Maybe it means somethin'. Let's get a boat."**

**15**

**"How much would it be to rent one of your battling boats sir?"**

**"Well, fer you tu it'd be twenty-five."**

**"Here you are sir. Which boat?"**

**"Twenty-six."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Kohan. Kohan!"**

**"What?"**

**"Look, Pikachu."**

**"And?"**

**"I want to catch one."**

**"Then catch one."**

**"I will."**

**"Then go."**

**"I am. Bandit, go!"**

**"Grrrr."**

**"Pi ka." The lead Pikachu stepped in front of Bandit. It seemed leaner and stronger than all of the other Pikachu.**

**"Tackle." The Pikachu evaded the attack.**

**"Uh."**

**"I know Flame Thrower!"**

**"Fine! Do it." The Pikachu was so startled by the way that Bandit talked that it tripped, and was hit.**

**"Hurry, throw a Pokéball before it faints!"**

**"I'm trying! And don't yell at me!"**

**"I didn't!"**

**"There! Pokéball, go!" It was caught with no trouble at all. All of the Pikachu that were watching their leader fight ran at the thought of being captured. "I have a Pikachu! I have a Pikachu!"**

**"Great. Let's get in the boat."**

**16**

**"Kohan. Have you been on the sea before?"**

**"I've been on a lot of things."**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"Nothing. Yeah, I have. Why?"**

**"I just wanted to know."**

**"Want to fish?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Here." Kohan handed Leah a fishing rod. "It might take a while though."**

**Ten minutes later. "I caught something!"**

**"Reel it in!"**

**"It's a…"**

**"A Dratini!" Kohan and Bandit cried in unison.**

**"Mika, go!"**

**"Pika, pi!"**

**"Thunderbolt!"**

**"Piiiiiiikaaaaaachuuuuuu!"**

**"Tiiiiiniiiii!" The Dratini cried out in pain**

**"Throw a…"**

**"Pokéball, go!"**

**With a blast of gold light, the Dratini was in the Pokéball. It wobbled back and forth. Then the little red light on the button blinked off.**

**"I caught a Dratini! Woooo! I caught a ahhhh!" In her excitement, Leah forgot that you're not supposed to jump on a boat, and she was thrown off.**

**"Leah!" As Kohan reached for her wrist the boat jerked back and hit him in the face. "Ahh." Then Bandit tried to grab her, but all he got was the Dratini's Pokéball. "Leah! Bandit, open the Pokéball!" Kohan yelled from behind a bloody nose.**

**"Tini!"**

**"Hey, Dratini, you now that chick who just caught you, well she just fell into the water! Can you go rescue her!"**

**"Tini." And it dove under the waves.**

**Six minutes past. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. Hope she's still alive, oh Gods I hope she's still alive." Kohan prayed as he paced back and forth with a tissue covering his face.**

**"Look!"**

**"Leah!"**

**"Tini." Dratini poked its head above the crests.**

**"Did you save her?" He took the tissue from his face.**

**"Tini, dra dratini tini."**

**"I'm sorry, but she said to."**

**"Huh?" Just as Kohan turned to look at Bandit, he pushed him into the waves. Thankfully, Bandit held onto Kohan's jacket. "What!" As soon as he hit the water, Dratini pulled him under and toward a hidden cave. Dratini led Kohan through a series of twists and turns that finally led them to a pocket of air in one of the underwater-volcanoes that are part of the Cinnabar chain. When they hit the air pocket, Kohan tried to breath in so much air that he started to choke. When he finally got his breath back, without incident, he saw that Leah had been dragged into the middle of the cave. **

**"Leah." Kohan said, suddenly breathless again. He then got up out of the water, and ran to her side and kneeled. He then lifted up the upper half of her body and held her in his arms. "Is she still breathing?" Kohan asked this more to himself than to anyone else. "If I don't do something, she could die. If I do, she might think that I was trying to take advantage of her state."**

**"No I won't." Leah said groggily.**

**"Leah! You're all right!"**

**"No thanks to you, Keson."**

**"It's not Keson. It's Kohan."**

**"Damn. I woke up."**

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**

**"I like your laugh." Leah said smiling at her own joke and it's reaction on Kohan.**

**"How did you get here?" Kohan asked while looking around. **

**"The Dragonair." Then Kohan saw them. They had been hiding in the dark shadows of the cave. **

**"How is it so bright in here?" Just then some Chinchou appeared. Their antennae were lit.**

**"Thank you for saving her."**

**"Hey, I can still talk."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Thank you very much for saving me. But, how will we get back." Her next answer came to them when something tapped Kohan on the shoulder. **

**'tep, tep, tep'**

**"Heh, uuuh." Kohan stuttered as something tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Wha…"**

**"You're a Dragonite." Kohan said in astonishment.**

**"That's our way out! He can swim faster than we ever could! We can ride on his back, and get back to the boat in a fourth of the time!" **

**"Let's get going then. I feel naked without my jacket and board."**

**"Board? You never said that you had a skateboard."**

**"You never asked. And, you never saw it because it's a Pocket-Pak board."**

**"Oh. Cool. I have a Pocket-Pak bike. Dragonite, were ready to go, but first," Leah turned to the other Pokémon and said. "thank you all. You saved my life, even though no one asked you to. I don't know what, but you saved me for a reason. Thank you." Leah put her hands in front of her face, with palms together, and bowed her head. She then stood up out of Kohan's lap, and Kohan had no choice but to let go of her.**

**The Dragonair all acknowledged her gratitude, and gave their thanks for her good heart having blessed their home with its presence. Even though they spoke no words, Leah understood all of their feelings, and Kohan assured her of them when they got back to the boat. Leah was correct when she assumed that Dragonite would be able to get them back in a fourth of the time that it took them to get there.**

**17**

**"When are they going to come back? I'm really worried." Bandit could neither move nor take his eyes off of the precise spot where Kohan disappeared under the waves. "I hope that they are still alive." At that moment, an explosion of water startled him, and sent him scrambling into the open cabin. With extra spouts of water coming from all other sides of the boat, the door was closed, sheltering Bandit from the harmful molecules of H2O. Dragonite gently landed on the battling deck. Then, he let go of Leah and Kohan. They hit the deck with dazed looks on their faces. Bandit jumped at the window in the door to see what had disturbed the water so badly, and when he saw Leah, he started to bark uncontrollably. "Leah! Leah! Leah! Your okay! Leah! Leah! Let me out!"**

**"Thank you so much Dragonite, for your help in bringing us back to the boat." Leah managed to say after she had woken up and gotten back her breath.**

**"Yes. Thank you."**

**Dragonite acknowledged their gratitude with a nod of his head. Then he flew up into the air, flipped over, and dove into the ocean.**

**"Leeeeeaaaaah! Let me ooooooouuuut!" Bandit howled.**

**"Huh, oh! Bandit." Leah got up, turned around, and ran over to the cabin. **

**"Leah. Be careful."**

**"Oh yeah. Thanks Mom." She opened the door. "Bandit. How did you get stuck in here?"**

**"The water, and the boom splash. It was everywhere. I, I don't know."**

**Leah grabbed the sides of his face, and stared into his eyes. "Okay, calm down. It's okay. I'm here now. I won't go away again. I'm sorry." **

**"Leah, I feel kind of confused." Kohan said with a small smile on his lips as he scratched his head.**

**"Wait your turn Kohan. Bandit, you'll be fine. Now, let's dry you off. Kohan, can you get me a towel for Bandit please?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Are you feeling weak, Bandit?"**

**"Not really, I don't feel that bad actually."**

**"Here." **

**"Thanks. Now lets dry you off. Now, doesn't that feel better?" **

**"Yes, it does, very much, thank you. Now, back to the issue of, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Bandit howled again**

**"AHHH! What was that for!"**

**"I was so afraid that you were dead. I didn't know if you were okay. I, I, I!"**

**"Calm down, you're going to wear yourself out!"**

**"Okay, I just. Leah, you're the only human who has ever shown me compassion. Leah, I love you. I can't lose you. I need you."**

**"Oh, Bandit." With Bandit's words of intimacy, Leah dove at his neck, and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Bandit. You're my first safe friend." Leah openly admitted to herself.**

**"Leah. Too mushy."**

**"Yet again Kohan, your jealous, shh. Bandit, thank you. You will never leave my side, and I will never leave yours again."**

**"Thank you, Leah. Now, can you please tell me where you were?"**

**"Yes, Bandit. When I fell out of the boat, and hit the water, I was completely unaware of what was happening. When I finally did, I was well under the surface, and unable to swim back in time. Then, I saw this dim red light below me, and then I felt a mass of tightly toned and intricately positioned muscles rap themselves around my stomach. Then, more lights appeared, and I was running out of air. The very last thing that I remembered from those moments was when a whole lot of Dragonair wove themselves into a ball around me, and somehow separated the molecules of the water from H2O to lose Hydrogen and Oxygen. The Hydrogen held me in the middle, and the low amount of Oxygen kept me alive. Then I passed out. When I awoke, I was in Kohan's arms, on the ground, in a cave. The Dragonair came out into the open, and I thanked them. There were also some Chinchou, and a Dragonite. The Dragonite was the one that brought us back here."**

**"Hey Bandit," Kohan asked. "Where is my jacket?"**

**"Oh yeah. It's over in your bunk."**

**"Ohh." Kohan sighed. "Great, thanks." Kohan strolled past them into the cabin, and entered the bunks. There on his bed was the leather jacket that his mother had made for him. It was meant to be his sixteenth birthday present, but his mother never got a chance to give it to him. "Mother." Kohan bent down to where he was on one knee, closed his eyes, and put his hands together to pray. "Mother, please thank Bandit for saving you from the harsh waters of the ocean. He has a good and pure heart. Please protect him and his owner, Leah, from harm. Thank you. I love you, Mother." Kohan opened his eyes, and grabbed his jacket. He slowly put it on, and then stood up. With the action of years and love, he expertly buckled the belts that held it in place.**

**When Kohan came back, he saw that Leah and Bandit had separated. "Kohan, even though it's still fairly early in the day, we've had a very hectic one. Maybe we should take a nap."**

**"If you want to Leah, you can, but I'm not that tired. I'm gonna start the boat back up and make sure that we're heading toward Cinnabar."**

**"Okay Kohan. Come on Bandit."**

**"Okay." And they entered the cabin, and then the bunks.**

**"Now. The controls." As he was setting the switches and buttons, his knees decided to collapse on him. "Whoa. Maybe I do need a rest. Well, I can't go in the bunk; that would disturb Leah. Maybe I can take a snooze in the control chair." So he sat down, and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was in a deep sleep. During this sleep, he dreamed. Kohan very rarely dreamed, so when he awoke, he was very disturbed. His dream started off on the day of his ninth birthday. His father had strictly told his mother just the week before that Kohan was not to receive anything to do with Pokémon, and Kohan had been very disappointed to learn this. Unfortunately, Johanna, Kohan's mother, had disobeyed him and had gotten Kohan an official Sabrina's Gym battling cap, for Sabrina happened to be Johanna's niece. Kennith, Kohan's father, who had never liked Pokémon or anyone to do with it, was very angry and in a state of so much anger that he lost all control (but he decided that Johanna was more important to him than his dislikes). As Kohan had mentioned to Leah when they first met, he is psychic. He received this gift from both his mother and his father. Kennith was skilled in the art of mind control and Johanna was practicing the arts of telepathy and telekinesis. When his father lost his temper, he activated his mind control powers, and attacked her mind, however, in Kohan's dream, his mother was replaced with Leah. When it had happened in real life, Kohan had not seen everything that his father had made Johanna do; he only heard the terrible noise of breaking glass and her screams. In this dream, he could not move. His father was making Leah break lamps and vases over her head, and then he made her run into the wall until there was a steady stream of blood coming from her hairline. Just before he had a chance to make Leah grab a butcher knife, which was what had killed Kohan' mother, Kennith was distracted by Kohan's screams. When Kennith looked at Kohan, Leah fell to the ground, and Kohan woke up. "Oh my Gods. What did it mean?" Kohan whispered to himself. "What time is it? Nine-thirty. That doesn't make sense. Oh! We must have slept the rest of the day away! I better wake Leah."**

**Kohan took one look at the horizon before he left the cabin and entered the bunks. When he saw how peaceful and calm Leah looked, he could not believe that he had woken from her death. It took all of his will power and physical strength to touch her. "Leah, it's time to wake up Leah. Leeaah. Wake uuup."**

**"Hum. Wha. Oh hi. Why'd you wake me so early? I just got to sleep."**

**"Not really, Leah. We've been asleep for eleven hours."**

**"What! Eleven hours? We? I thought that you said you weren't going to take a nap?"**

**"I guess that we were more tired than we thought."**

**"Well, how far are we from Cinnabar?"**

**"Actually, when I looked toward Cinnabar, I could see the top of the volcano over the horizon."**

**"He. Should we wake Bandit?" When Kohan turned to look at Bandit, he could not contain his smile. Bandit was lying on his back with his front paws up in the air, and his back legs spread wide apart from each other.**

**"No. He's probably chasing an Eevee." With the mention of this Pokémon, Bandit smiled and stuck out his tongue. **

**They went back to sleep after a quick dinner. It took Leah a couple minutes to wake Bandit, who was very upset to have been woken from a good dream. After dinner, Kohan went straight to his bunk to ponder his dream.**

**18**

**"Uh, if we're going to be there soon, don't ya think we should take a shower and change our clothes?" Leah asked after an early breakfast the next day.**

**"Yeah, probably. You can go first. I'll clean up on deck."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**"Hurry up though." Kohan got up from his bunk, picked up their plates and closed the door.**


	3. Old Stories

**19**

**"Leah, are you done yet?" Kohan asked while pounding on the bunk door.**

**"Yes, hold up! Don't you want me to get some clothes on first?"**

**"Not really." Kohan said to himself.**

**"There. Happy?" Leah opened the door, stepped out, and held her arms out toward the bathroom door. "Allll yours."**

**"Thank you." He purposely ran his elbow into her chest as he passed her.**

**While Leah was waiting for him to get out, she decided to take a good look at Dratini. "Hi Dratini. My name is Leah. Earlier, we didn't get a chance to get to know each other." She sat down in front of her. "You are a very beautiful Pokémon Dratini. I've always had a love for dragon type Pokémon."**

**"Tini dra, tin, tini tini dratin."**

**"I wish that I could understand you. Hey! I could get Bandit's collar and put it on you! Then we could talk! Hold on." Leah got up and turned toward the bunks. Forgetting that Kohan was taking a shower, she opened the door without knocking. Kohan just happened to be standing in the middle of the room with only a towel around his waist, and his pants in his hand. After a few second of awkward silence, Leah realizes what she is looking at and screams. "Ahhh!" She turns around, covers her eyes, and, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"**

**"Wow! It's okay. At least I have something on."**

**"Sorry. If you don't mind me saying, though, you have a great body."**

**"Thanks. Uh, what did you need so badly?"**

**"Nothing important. Sorry. I'll leave."**

**"You don't have to. I have my boxers on already. I just don't like to take the towel off until I do. For obvious reasons of course." Kohan added.**

**"No, it's okay. I have to return Dratini to her Pokéball." All through the conversation, Leah's hand had not left her eyes. She clumsily found the doorknob, and swung the door closed behind her.**

**"Bandit, do you think that she forgot on purpose." Kohan said as soon as he heard her talking to Dratini again.**

**"I don't know, maybe. I think that she does have a crush on you though."**

**"So do I." Meaning that statement in more than just one-way. "She has a wonderful personality, of what I've seen. After all, she did save you."**

**"Yeah. She's a wonderful person. Don't you think you should get dressed? We'll be there soon." **

**"Oh. Yeah. Right. Thanks."**

**20**

**When they arrived at Cinnabar Island's port, there were some dockworkers there to help the tie the boat up. "Thanks guys!" Kohan yelled. "Where do you want to go, Leah?"**

**"Well, it would be a smart idea to go to the Pokécenter. I caught two more Pokémon while you were taking a shower. I want to heal them."**

**"Okay then. Off to the Pokécenter. Who'd you get?" **

**"Tentacool and Magikarp." Kohan and Leah walked for about ten minutes around the city because Kohan could not remember the way.**

**"Kohan?"**

**"It's just around this corner, I'm sure of it." In actuality he was correct and Leah had no probable cause to bitch at him.**

**21**

**"It'll be a few minutes, okay Kohan?"**

**"Yeah. I'll walk around and see my friends if they're still here."**

**"Okay. If you find them, I'd like to meet them. Okay?"**

**"Sure. Bye." Kohan was hoping that Leah would like to meet his old friends. They were good influences on him after all. Kohan headed toward the old part of the city. It took him about eight minutes. When he finally stopped, he was standing in front of an old and tattered looking building. He could hear laughing and the sounds of a battle. Then, just as he was about to change his mind about going in, the door opened, and a very beautiful and strangely dressed girl was standing there. She was still facing the interior of the building and talking to someone.**

**"I'll be back in a half hour guys. I'm going to the Pokécenter and the Pokémart. Bye." She then stepped out of the threshold while looking at the ground, closed the door behind her, and looked up. "Uh! Kohan? Is that you? Kohan! My Gods, it is you!"**

**And she ran over to him and hugged him. "Kian. Hi. I'll walk you to the Pokécenter. My friend's there."**

**"Really? You have a friend outside of us?"**

**"Quiet you. Your just jealous that I could get over you guys."**

**"Uh!" Kian brought her hand up to her chest as if she had just been shot. "That hurts Kohan! Me? Jealous? Uh! You pig."**

**"You haven't changed a bit, Kian."**

**"Thank you Kohan."**

**"So, did anyone else leave? After I did, I mean."**

**"You mean, like Lianta? No, everyone's still there. She misses you though."**

**"I know. I missed her for a while to." **

**"She hurt you, didn't she?" **

**"Yeah. She did." Kohan swallowed back the choking feeling in his throat. **

**"She's sorry Kohan. She thinks that she was the reason that you left."**

**"She was always very conceited." **

**"We're here. Where's your friend?"**

**"Inside I 'spect." Kohan reached for the handle of the door while looking at Kian, and when he put his hand on it, the door flew open and nearly hit him in the face. Kian shrieked in Kohan's un-inflicted pain. "Ah!" Kohan reacted.**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Leah cried.**

**"Leah?" **

**"Kohan? Oh! Did I hit you?"**

**"No. You missed."**

**"Your friend nearly hit you. What kind of friend is she?" When Kohan backed up, and Leah could open the door, Kian answered her own question. "A very pretty one."**

**"Kian. No."**

**"Oh. She's straight?" **

**"Yeah. She is."**

**"Man. Meh. Hi. I'm Kian. And if I heard correctly, your name is, Leah?"**

**"Yes it is. Nice to meet you Kian." Leah held out her hand. Instead of returning the favor, Kian flipped it and started to read it. **

**"Ooohhh. This is interesting." She pronounced the whole word. "I see, a very, intimate set of lines here, but they are all connected. Know what that means, right Kohan?"**

**"Kian."**

**"It means that the first person that she falls in love with, she'll be with forever. Do you remember what your intimacy lines said, Kohan? They said that you would have two loves. But the second one was true, and long."**

**"Kian. Stop."**

**"Fine." She let go of Leah's right hand. "I have go in now anyway. Good-bye. They would like to see you, Kohan, I bet." Kian opened the door to the Pokécenter, and disappeared inside.**

**"Is she…?"**

**"A lesbian. Yes. But she's a great friend, when she lays off the palm reading."**

**"What was she talking about? The people, I mean, not the hand thing."**

**"My friends." Kohan smiled. "Lets go."**

**22**

**When they reached the old building, Leah read the giant sign that was hung above the double doors. "THE PIRATEERS CLUBHOUSE. That's why she was dressed like a pirate?"**

**"Yeah. I used to be one too."**

**"You? Really? Do you still have your outfit?"**

**"It's in there. When you leave, you leave everything."**

**"Can we go inside?"**

**"Yeah, yeah we can." He opened the door for her, and she walked in. Then Kohan followed. Everything looked the same. When the only person in the entrance hall, who was about the age of Kohan, but a little taller and a lot lankier, looked over at the door, there was a very loud, **

**"Wooooooh! Kohan's back! Yeah!" He jumped into the air and ran toward them.**

**"Ar. Ce." **

**"Kohan. You came back." Ar. Ce. Then wrapped his arms around him and started to shake. Leah could not see the man's expression under the hood that was covering his head.**

**"Um, excuse me, but, are you crying?"**

**"Me?" He looked up to face Leah. "No. I'm laughing. He's back." He let go of Kohan. "He's back! Everyyyone! He's baaack! Kohan's back!"**

**"What are you yelling for, Ar. Ce.!" When he heard his name come from behind him, Ar. Ce. spun around and cocked his head to one side. **

**"Huh?" Arron then ran over to the girl at the door at the other end of the room, and put his hands on the sides of her arms, just missing the long braid hanging over the shoulder of one, brought his face very close to hers and whispered, "He's baaaack. Hehe." He laughed with a giant grin on his face.**

**"Who…?" Arron turned his head toward them and she followed. Her expression went from confused anger to excited happiness. Kohan slapped his forehead with his left hand and dragged it slowly down that side of his face. "Kohan!" Arron let go of her, and she turned around to face through the door, her braid nearly slapping Ar. Ce. in the process. "He's not making it up! Kohan's back!"**

**A series of "What!" and "No way!" followed. Then the sound of things falling on the ground and running met their ears.**

**"Dear Gods, kill me now." Kohan pleaded.**

**"Are you embarrassed, Kohan? You shouldn't be. I like your friends. They're interesting."**

**All of a sudden, five people exploded out of the door. The sight of them trying to stop and then fall over one another was quite childish and cartoonish. Kohan lowered his head and put the balls of his hands on his eyes. "I'm so sorry."**

**"It's okay. It makes up for me seeing you half naked."**

**"Okay. I feel better now. Yeah, guys, I'm back!" Kohan threw open his arms to embrace them. At this, they all ran for them. Kohan was greeted by a group hug that he used to be smaller than. Now, he was the third tallest in the group.**

**"They make a great family, don't they?"**

**"Huh?" Leah looked behind her. "Hi Kian. When did you get back?"**

**"Soon enough to hear you say that you've seen our Kohan half naked."**

**"He was wearing a towel."**

**"I figured. He never locked the door. Wasn't exactly what I had been picturing when I wondered what someone else's privates looked like. I was young enough to not figure that all women looked the same. Just in case you didn't know, there's someone missing in that little picture."**

**"That woman that you were talking about?"**

**"Yeah. His ex."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well. When she heard Ar. Ce., who else would scream? I heard him a mile away. When she heard Ar. Ce., she must have ignored him, or gone to do something else."**

**"Leah! Come meet my friends. This is Kioko, the 'basketball player'. That's Jaika, with the giant liberty spikes, next to him. On Jaika's arm is his girlfriend Kaikana, the 'Vine Queen'. Behind her is Nekina, her sister, who is 'normally' obsessed. And behind her is Caaregan, the hiking king, and Carcey, our feisty fire princess." Carcey was the little messenger girl from earlier. "Oh, it's great to see you guys again. This is my new friend, Leah. She's from Pewter City."**

**"Hey, I have relatives there." Someone said. Leah never found out who it was.**

**23**

**The rest of the day and afternoon was spent discussing who trained what type of Pokémon. Leah had gotten the hint for several of the trainers during their introduction, so now she found out that Kioko trained fighting types, Jaika, the hardcore punk in the 3 Gun Salute shirt trained rock type, Caaregan trained ground type, Ar. Ce. trained flying types, and Kian, the leader of the gang, trained water types. Leah was tempted to ask about Kohan's ex, the girl she had yet to meet, or even hear anything about, when someone commented on Leah's mother.**

**"I still can't believe that you're related to every single Nurse Joy." A calm Ar. Ce. said. **

**"Well, I can. She's just as pretty as they are." Kioko replied.**

**"Kioko, you're hitting on Kohan's chick." Carcey laughed.**

**"Oh, I'm not Kohan's chick."**

**"Of course you are!" Kohan yelled as he put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone laughed.**

**"Ha ha ha. Ohh. Well, what shall we talk about now?" Caaregan asked to no one in particular. **

**"Ooo. I know. I bet Leah has been dying to know about the day that that scoundrel named Kohan was found." Ar. Ce. remarked as he turned his chair around so that he was sitting backwards.**

**"Oh, no one wants to hear that, Ark." Kohan moaned.**

**"Oh, I don't know, maybe your girlfriend? Huh? Tell it, Ar. Ce." Jaika joked.**

**"She ain't my girlfriend guys. That was a joke."**

**"Well I'm gonna tell it anyway. It was about, six years ago, right? Yeah. Well, I was ten, and energetic as Hell is ablaze. Excuse my French. Ha Ha, shut up. Well, it was storm season, and a really bad thunderstorm had been annoying us for about three days. We had exhausted all of our board games, and any interesting books that could have kept our sanity intact, so I was subjected to the extreme boredom that would inevitably lead to lying on my back, and staring at the ceiling. Four hours. Ohhh. Boredom. Well, I was about to get up and go stand in the rain, just to collect my thoughts, don't ask, when I heard a noticeable thud on the double doors. I thought, _'What the…? Are those troublesome Pikachu back again?'_. So, I went to the doors. I prepared myself to yell at them, so when I opened the door and saw no trace of yellow, I was distraught. I was about to close the door, when something at my feet groaned. I looked down, and saw a heap of black cloth. 'Oh my Gods! Hey, everyone, help! There's a person at the door steps!' I knelt down next to it to see if the person was still breathing. I thought that it had been struck by lightning. When I saw that 'it' was a boy about my age, I knelt down beside him, and gently lifted 'is head in my arms. A few moments later, the group came and gasped. 'My Gods, Ar. Ce., what have you got there?' Kian asked with a look of horror on her face. 'It's a kid who apparently was stuck in the rain. Kian, get a towel, or a stretcher, or an ambulance. Get something! He's becoming hypothermic!'"**

**"Um, excuse me, Ar. Ce., can you remember everything that you said that night?" Leah asked inquisitively. **

**"Oh yeah. Kohan taught me a while ago how to recover very trivial memories. Now, back to the story. Kian ran over and knelt down beside me. She felt his forehead and looked at his face. 'What's wrong with him?' I asked quietly. She lowered her hand to his side and felt the pulse of his wrist. 'He's just exhausted and cold, and probably dehydrated. He's not going to die. He'll be fine if we take his cloths off and get some dry ones on him. We should also start a fire for him. Get the others to help you with the fire. Go.' Hesitantly, I stood and ran for the back room. I found Carcey and Jaika folding towels and blankets into the hall cupboard, they apparently hadn't heard me. 'I need your help to build a fire. And gimme.' I grabbed the four towels that were still in Jaika's arms and ran back here. They came out and saw us attending the boy in the sitting area were Kian had carried him. Jaika, taking the clue, ran to the kitchen, through there." Ar. Ce. pointed to a door behind Leah that she hadn't noticed earlier. "He got some of the spare firewood that we used for cooking, and brought it out to the fireplace. By the time he had a small stream of smoke, Kian, Carcey and I had stripped him to his boxers, and re-clothed him in a pair of my sweats and one of Carcey's sweatshirts. We also had him wrapped up in the towels and were just starting to dry his hair. When he had a strong flame, Jaika came to the couch and lifted the boy. He set him down on the rug in front of the fireplace. 'Ar. Ce., get one of the thick comforters from the hall.' I laid one of our thickest blankets over him. He slept through the rest of the night that way. I was awakened very suddenly the next morning at six- fifty- two. I lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondering what had woken me up. Then I heard someone softly crying for help. I got up and made my way toward the reck/lobby room. I knew who it was. When I opened the door, I could see the boy sitting up and staring into the flames. Every few minutes he would utter a soft cry. Then he would go back to staring. I slowly and quietly walked up behind him. 'Thank you for finding me.' I jumped two feet in the air when he spoke to me. 'I now it was you. Thank you.' 'Your welcome.' I sat down next to him. It was still raining outside. 'What's your name rescuer?' 'Ar. Ce. A. R. C. E. It stands for Arron Ceton. What's yours?' 'Kohan Syche. The colors dance and play.' 'Huh?' 'The colors of the fire dance and play in the recesses of my mind scaring the daemons of the dark.' 'Oh.' We continued to talk about the fire 'till seven- twenty. Then he asked about my past, and what this place was. I told him that it was a place for young trainers to decide what they wanted to do with their lives. Some of us were trying to become gym masters others were training to defeat Blaine. Others still, to be teachers here. He asked why I was here. I told him that I wished to be able to help fellow travelers on their path to life. He understood. However, whenever I asked him about his past or how he got here, he would just shrug it off and think of a new subject. The whole time he was here, Kohan never told us his story."**

**"Hey don't you think that it's not nice to talk like that to someone's face?" Leah asked Ar. Ce..**

**"Sister, he left the circle ten minutes ago."**

**"Huh?" Leah looked to her side to see that he had vanished. "Kohan?"**

**"He went to his room." Kian said.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"He always does."**

**"Where..?"**

**"Through that door, down the hallway to your left and the second door on the right."**

**"Thanks." Leah stood up, pushed her chair back, and headed for the door.**

**"Knock first." Ar. Ce. said. **

**24**

**'Thud, thud, thud.' **

**"Kohan? Can I come in?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why'd you leave?"**

**"I don't like that story's all. Come sit next to me?"**

**"Sure." She walked over to the window seat in the back of the room. "What happened?"**

**Kohan new exactly what she meant. "On my ninth birthday, my mother was murdered by my father. I left that day for my Pokémon Journey just to piss him off. He was a bitch anyway. I was found on their doorstep because it was the only place that still had lights on at that hour, and I was exhausted. But, the reason that I never told them my story was because they never thought to pester me about it. They just dropped it."**

**"And what about that one chick who wasn't there? What about her?"**

**"Lianta. She. We. I asked her out the last year that I was here. I was planning on leaving and I didn't want to not have done it. You know. We went out for a couple months. Then she asked me. I couldn't resist. She was beautiful. I was young and horny. I thought she loved me. The next day, she broke up with me. She had used me. I was devastated. I decided to leave then. I couldn't stay around any longer. I couldn't bear to see her face again. So I left."**

**After a few seconds, "I wouldn't do that to you."**

**Kohan took his eyes away from the window and looked into hers. He stared into them for a few seconds. The look of sincerity never left her face. **

**"I know." As he said this, they slowly leaned closer to each other. Leah closed her eyes. As he grew closer to her, he could smell the sweet scent of her Violet perfume and her hot, rapid breath. When their lips were an inch apart, he raised his hand between them. "No. Not yet." Leah opened her eyes and nodded. She then put her left hand on his right, which was still on the window seat supporting his weight. He turned his hand over, and closed it around hers. She looked down at them. Kohan slowly put his other hand on her back, and pulled her closer to him. Then, they embraced each other in a warm hug. "Thank you."**

**"Your welcome." Leah kissed his cheek. **

**"Your welcome to sleep in here, if you want to." Kohan carefully asked.**

**"Sure. I wouldn't mind. But what...?"**

**"Who cares what they think. If they want to believe that we are together, then, let them think that."**

**"Hmm. Are we?"**

**"What."**

**"Never mind."**

**"It's late. Tired?"**

**"Yeah. A little bit."**

**"Maybe you can train the water Pokémon that you caught today tomorrow."**

**"Good idea. Um?"**

**"Through that door."**

**"Thanks." Leah picked up her backpack and walked into the bathroom.**

**When Kohan heard the lock snap, he whispered, "Yes. If you want to be mine, you can. I want you too, Leah." While Leah was changing in the bathroom, Kohan took off his jacket, folded it, and laid it next to him. Then he took his shirt off and threw it into the laundry box over his shoulder. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. As he slowly pulled off his jeans, he thought of Leah opening the door. After a few moments, "Damn." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and put them on. The second that he took his hands off of them, Leah opened the door. "Hey." Kohan said, startled.**

**"Oh." Leah covered her eyes again. "Yet again, I'm sorry." Kohan walked over to her and took her hands down.**

**"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm wearing something. Besides, if we're to be friends, why should we keep some things secret?" Kohan asked, then he winked.**

**"Hmm. You're cute. And an idiot. This is no way to talk or be in the presence of a woman."**

**"Where the hell have you been, sister? It's the twenty-first century! I'm surprised that I'm still wearing somethin'!"**

**"Ha ha ha ha ha! You're weird!" Leah took a step back, and punched him in the chest.**

**"Oh. Now you're in for it! Ahhhhhhh!" Kohan lunged, and Leah stepped out of the way, and jumped onto the bed. Kohan went flying into the bathroom. When he caught himself, he ran out and tackled the sitting Leah in the stomach. When he had her lying down, he sat on her waist with his legs on either side of hers.**

**"Ha ha ha! Hey, get off!"**

**"No! Your mine now! I will have victory over the evil within! Aaataaack!" Kohan started tickling Leah's sides.**

**"Ahhh ha, ha! Stoaap! It hurts, it hurts!" Leah laughed.**

**"Ha, ha, ha!" Kohan released his grip on her sides. Big mistake.**

**"Ha! Now your mine!" Leah sat up and pushed him off of her and sat on his stomach.**

**"Ahh! Wow! You win! You win! Get off!" Kohan pleaded. Leah slid off his stomach and lay on the bed next to him, facing the opposite direction. Kohan raised his left hand and put it just below her stomach. "I know what that is."**

**"What is it?" Leah asked, intrigued. **

**"The womb." Kohan stared into her eyes with a slight smile on his lips.**

**Leah smirked. "Yup."**


	4. Congrats

**25**

**Leah woke at five- forty- two and was surprised to see that she was facing Kohan in his bed. _Wow. When did I get in the bed? Oh yeah, I got cold and frightened. I'm mostly surprised of the fact that he let me without asking any questions._ She slowly slid out of the bed and picked up her backpack. She pulled out a pair of long navy blue shorts and a gray long sleeved shirt with a dragon on the chest and snakes winding up the arms. 'Workout clothes.' Leah also pulled out a new pair of underwear. 'Skull and crossbones.' She made her way into the bathroom.**

**"Kohan, you are much more handsome and sexy than your cousin. I want you. I want you now!" **

**"Mmm. Ohhh. Ohhhhhh. Huh? Oh, it was a dream. Damn. Hey, where is she? Oh. The bathroom." Kohan rolled over to the side of the bed that Leah was on. Then he looked down at her backpack. A few feet in front of the bathroom door was a pair of black thong underwear. "Ooo. She dropped 'em." He got out of the bed and picked them up. "Hey, Leah, I think you dropped something. She's in the shower. Wonder if the door's locked." He tried the doorknob. "It's not. Hmmm." He opened the door and dropped them on the pile of clothes on the countertop. "She'll never know." Kohan told himself as he closed the door behind him.**

**26**

**"Where's Kian? I was wondering if she would train me." Leah asked Carcey an hour later.**

**"Actually, you'd do better off fighting me. I'm a fire trainer."**

**"Well, what I really wanted to know was if she had any spare water Pokémon that I could borrow?"**

**"Oh yeah. Follow me." Carcey led Leah through the other half of the hallway to a door at the end. She opened it and they were greeted with hundreds of Pokéballs on hundreds of shelves. There were twenty, maybe thirty different sections marking the type of Pokémon inside the balls. "What do you want?"**

**"A basic I guess."**

**"Okay, then. You want a, Squirtle." Carcey walked over to their right and stepped onto one of those ladders that libraries have, and pushed it over a few feet. She lifted one of the Pokéballs that were above her head, and then put it back down. "You want something stronger." She reached even higher and brought down a Lure Ball. "Here. It's about to evolve."**

**"Thanks." Leah said as she took it from her. "Should I get to know it, so that it will fight for me?"**

**"Good idea."**

**"Squirtle!" Leah called to the giant turtle type Pokémon.**

**"Squirt?"**

**"Hi. I'm Leah. Is it okay if I use you in a battle against Blaine today?"**

**"Irtle."**

**"It is? Great. Thanks." She shook its hand. **

**27**

**Carcey led Leah to Blaine's gym under the volcano. She wished Leah good luck, and went back to the clubhouse. Leah was left to find her way into the gym alone. As she wondered through the grounds, she received a very weird feeling, as if someone was watching her. Just as she was about to turn around, a loud booming voice met her ears. "What is the purpose of your wanderings on the grounds of the Volcano Master's gym?"**

**"Um. I came to battle Blaine. If it's no trouble to him, or you?"**

**"Well, as a matter of fact, I was getting bored of the loneliness that comes from a lack of battles." This new voice came from behind her, which had also startled her. When she turned around again, she was staring straight into the chest of Blaine, the Volcano Master himself. **

**"Oh! Hello there sir. I didn't know that you were in the area. If I had known, I would have looked for you better." Cried Leah in surprise.**

**"Well, no need to look any farther. I'm right here in front of you. So did I hear correctly; you wish a battle with me?"**

**"Oh, yes sir. If it's not to much trouble for you, sir."**

**"This is your first official gym battle, isn't it?"**

**"Actually, sir, it is. I haven't even fought another person yet." **

**"Well then, it would be a great achievement to beat me. Are you sure that you and your Pokémon can survive a match against a supremely skilled gym master as I, Blaine, The Volcano Master."**

**"Yes it would, sir. I hope that my luck as a person and my good chi will guide me to a sufficient victory."**

**"Then, shall we proceed to the gym where our battle will take place."**

**"Yes sir." As she said this, Blaine turned around and proceeded into the double doors that led them into the main building. "Sir, if I may ask, this looks like a hotel."**

**"It is. The entrance into the gym is next to the hot spring out side. If you like, you may take a bath?"**

**"No thank you. My companion isn't with me at the moment."**

**"Your companion? Oh. Is it a boy, if I may ask?"**

**"Yeah, it is. He's so sweet and cute. And I just would like to spend time with him in that kind of environment, that's all."**

**"Sounds like you have a serious crush on this young man."**

**"Yeah. He's great." **

**"Well, now that you wish to pass up a nice, invigorating bath, shall we head to battle?" As he asked this, he put his hand on the spout that sprayed out hot water into the bath.**

**Leah nodded. "Okay then. Lets go." Blaine pushed down on the spout in reaction to her answer. As it settled in this position, the large rock wall behind the spa split and opened reviling a flight of stairs. "I don't usually take this route myself, but sense you asked me directly, and didn't get to find it yourself, I thought it a nice gesture. Don't you? I always find it a very fitting entrance to the gym."**

**"Uh, yeah. I guess it is." When the wall settled, Blaine began to walk down the stairs.**

**"It's going to get quite hot. We're going straight into the volcano." He did not see her shocked expression, but he continued anyway. "It's actually a chamber right above the lava, but don't worry, we won't die from the heat or lava. I don't like to lose battles that way."**

**"But how do you keep the heat in a steady temperature that is suitable for humans, but that doesn't disrupt the extraordinary heat of the volcano?"**

**"That's my little secret. They don't call me the Volcano Master for nothing." At these last words, they reached another set of doors. "Now, we don't want to touch these doors. They will burn your hands right off. The one thing that I couldn't keep cool. Oh well. I have a remote control for it. Basically, it's like a garage door." He laughed and looked around to Leah with a smile on his face, expecting her to smile too. Just to be polite, Leah smiled. Seeing her approval, Blaine reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out a small box with one button on it. Turning back to the doors, he pressed this button. The doors opened away from them, toward the gym. Inside was a giant battle arena. It did not take up the whole room, however; there was a six-foot space between the arena and the walls of the room. The floor was supported buy enormous iron chains that were bolted into the wall fifty feet above them.**

**28**

**"Magmar has been defeated. Leah Coyta is the winner. She will be awarded one Volcano Badge." The referee shouted. Blaine walked over to Leah.**

**"Your must be a primly skilled trainer to have raised a Squirtle to be strong enough to have the ability to last two rounds. And against my two strongest Pokémon, Ninetales and Magmar. But to have it evolve is also a great honor. Congratulations Leah. You've bested me." He took a very low bow.**

**"Thank you. However, this Squirtle was a gift. I have never trained him."**

**"That shows all the more that you are a skilled trainer. Even some who have been with the Pokémon its whole life have trouble controlling it. You and Wartortle fought as if you were one. It trusts you. You are an exceptional trainer. Be off, and continue your life's journey, and good luck."**

**"Thank you again, Blaine sir. I will. I will not fail you."**

**"Be the champion of the Pokémon League." **

**29**

**"Leah! Your back so soon! Did you lose?" Carcey asked as soon as Leah walked in the main doors.**

**"No. She annihilated Blaine." Kohan said from behind Carcey. He had just left his room.**

**"Correct." Leah pointed to the Volcano Badge that was pinned to her belt. "It was easy with Wartortle."**

**"So, one of my Squirtles evolved, did they?" Kian asked as she came out of the kitchen.**

**"Yes. I was praised about me ability to handle a Pokémon that wasn't mine."**

**"Well, then you'll be keeping it?"**

**"I will?"**

**"You agree then? Fine. You may keep him." Kian extended her arm as if to hand the Pokéball to her.**

**"Thank you, Kian."**

**"We'll be staying here again tonight, Kian. All right?" Kohan asked. **

**"Course."**

**30**

**"Kohan, did you notice anything weird last night?" Leah asked Kohan when they got back to his room. Leah had started to roll up her sleeping bag. She didn't use it last night, and she probably wouldn't tonight.**

**"Like what?" Kohan asked watching her. "Like you sleeping with me?"**

**"Uh. I got cold, and I didn't know where I was." Leah managed to say as she sat next to him on the bed.**

**"It's okay. I got cold here too the first few nights. At least we were still wearing clothes." Kohan added slyly. He put his left arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind if you have to sleep with me." Kohan said more seriously. **

**"Oh. 'Kay." Leah looked at the opposite wall.**

**"So, Leah. You had friends before you met me, right?"**

**"Yeah, but they weren't very good ones. They got me grounded."**

**"Really? Why?"**

**"They suggested that I try a joint." He held her closer.**

**"Ohhh, yeah. Those friends. How'd you meet them?"**

**"My mom kept me from leaving, so I retaliated." She looked at him again.**

**"Oh. Makes sense. Did you try the joint, by the way?"**

**"It had just been lit when my friend's dad opened the door. He called everyone's parents, but mine were the ones that freaked the most. Six months. They drove me to school and were there to pick me up when the bell rang. Couldn't even go to one of my old friends birthday parties 'cause my mom was afraid that my new friend had gotten to him too. It fucked. Thankfully, I was busy with Bandit's little toy the whole time."**

**"Before you were caught, you didn't do anything else, right?" He looked at her lips.**

**"Like I said earlier, or did I?"**

**"Huh?" He blankly stared into her eyes.**

**"Uhh, I never had a boyfriend, so no, I've never done anything. In fact if we had, earlier, it would have been my first kiss." She looked down at the part of her feet that she could see.**

**"Huh. Well, I wouldn't have minded, but it's not the right time yet. Besides, you want it to be romantic, right? You don't want it to happen in some run down old barn in the middle of old Cinnabar, do you?" He lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. He stared into hers for half of a minute. As Leah smiled, "I should hope not!" Kohan added sarcastically. "Let Bandit out." He said, his smile disappearing again.**

**"Why?"**

**"Please."**

**"Okay. Bandit, come on out."**

**"Row! Yes? Where's the battle? Where's the battle?" Bandit asked as he bent his front legs in a bow, as a martial artist would stand when facing an opponent.**

**"Nowhere. I just want you to hear something." Kohan answered as he glanced at Bandit. "I've decided to ask Leah out." He looked back at Leah. "Will you? Will you have me Leah?" **

**"Uh, ohh, um, but. Yes. I will." She whispered. **

**"Thank you, Leah." He kissed her forehead, then drew her close, and held her.**

**"Oh. That's lovely. Two humans experimenting with the rest of their lives."**

**"Bandit! That's not funny!" Leah laughed.**

**"He's right though." Kohan added. They slept in Kohan's bed again that night. Leah, with her head on his chest, lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Kohan's heart, and her hand on his stomach, and Kohan on his back with his arm around Leah and his hand on her waist. Kohan didn't fall asleep as quickly as Leah did, however; he lay awake thinking of the dream he had on the boat, with a sly serpent on the lower part of his stomach. **

**31**

**"Thank you, Kian, for letting us stay here, and for Wartortle." Leah called back to the girl in front of the crowd of boys and girls that were standing with their backs to the clubhouse.**

**"No prob'. Nice seeing you again, Kohan. We'll miss you."**

**"By 'Han Solo'! I love you! Come back soon!" A miserable Ar. Ce. yelled back.**

**"Man, I ain't 'Han Solo'!" Kohan screamed. "But you're so 'Anakin'!" Kohan**

**added to continue the joke.**

**"You guys like STAR WARS?" Leah laughed as they reached the East Cinnabar port.**

**"Yeah? And?"**

**"You're cute. Get a boat." I hope he gets a small boat. Small boats mean less room to stand.**

**"'Kay. I got another fishing boat. It's smaller than the other one." Kohan added with a smile. **

**32**

**"You plan on catching any Pokémon?"**

**"Yeah, maybe. Ohhhhh." Leah threw out her arms and lay down from a sitting position.**

**"What?"**

**"It's been interesting so far, hasn't it?"**

**"I 'spose. Let Bandit out, will ya."**

**"Sure." Leah lifted her arm to her neck and took Bandit's Pokéball from her collar. She then pressed the button in the front, and enlarged the Pokéball. "Bandit." She tossed it up in the air. The Pokéball opened and Bandit was expelled. The Pokéball fell harmlessly back down to Leah.**

**"What?" Bandit stretched, and squeaked. **

**"Haha. Just thought you might want a breath of fresh air, that's all." Kohan answered.**

**"Oh. Uhhhh, hhuuu. There, happy?"**

**"I, uh, yeah." Kohan rolled his eyes. "Leah, why don't you...? Leah? Ohh, she fell asleep. How childish."**

**"Pick her up and take her to the cabin." Bandit suggested.**

**"'Kay. Up ya go, Leah." Kohan gently lifted Leah off the deck of the boat, by her shoulder blades and thighs. He then cradled her head in the crook of his elbow, and carefully walked into the cabin. "Bandit." Kohan whispered. "Take the covers back."**

**"'Kay." Bandit jumped on the bed and lifted the covers from the bed. Kohan laid her in the space between the bed and the blankets, and Bandit put the blankets on top of her. All of a sudden… "I feel kinda tired too. I'm just gonna lay down next to her."**

**"All right. Night guys." _Huh. I wonder why they got tired so suddenly. _"Oh well. They need their rest." Kohan finished as he closed the door. When he sat down in the control chair, he decided to read. "Now where is my 'Stephen King' book?" Kohan asked himself as he dug through his backpack. "Here it is. 'The Eyes of the Dragon'. Great book." And he leaned back in the chair to read. **

**33**

**Two hours later…**

**"Where the hell did this headache come from?" Kohan asked. "God damn it! This motherfucker hurts. What is causing it? Oh well, what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, as my wise and all knowing father used to say. Eh. How far are we from the island?" Kohan got up from the chair, laid his book, page open, on the control panel, and looked out of the window. "About another hour. Guess I should wake Leah." Kohan turned around and walked into the cabins. "It's really stuffy in here. Think I better open a window." When Kohan opened the window a strong breeze blew in along with an increase in Kohan's headache. "Oh, fuck!" Kohan shouted. "That hurts!" As he said this, he got an urge to look out of the window again. When he looked up, he saw the island and a giant radio tower sticking up out from the horizon. "What the hell? There isn't supposed to be a radio tower on Seafoam Island." He ran over to Leah. "Leah. Wake up, Leah."**

**"Umm. Naaa."**

**"Leah! Wake Up! Damn! It must be the radio tower somehow." He looked over at the window. "That's probably why I have a headache too. Didn't have one the last time that I was here." Kohan got to his feet, walked back through the cabin door, and out onto the deck. He put his arm over his eyes to shade them from the sun. They were closer now, and he began to scan the shore for people. "Not a soul. Shouldda known. Wait a sec, this headache is concentrated in the area of the brain that controls sleep. Huh, normal people aren't able to distinguish that part of the brain so easily. It's the middle! Normal people would mistake it for a migraine, but I, the great Kohan, can tell. Being psychic does have its advantages. What I don't understand though, is why I didn't fall asleep too? I know! I can ask Newton!" Kohan walked back to his backpack, opened a secret pocket on the back of it and took out one of his Pokéballs, and opened it. A Slowking appeared. **

**"And good sir, what can I d-, what is that dreadful feeling in my head?" Newton asked.**

**"That's exactly what I would like to know. Can you identify it?"**

**"Well, it is centered in the main part of the brain for controlling needs. Sleep?"**

**"That's what I thought. When we got to the mid point between Cinnabar and Seafoam, Leah fell asleep. Couple minutes later Bandit was asleep too. Think it has anything to do with the tower? Pokémon maybe?"**

**"Well, now that you mention that, the waves do seem to be coming from there, and they also feel as the sleep waves from psychic type Pokémon. Particularly Drowzee or Hypno. I seem to remember you owning a Hypno, could he help."**

**"Why, she sure could."**

**"My greatest apologies to the lady." With that, Kohan went back to his backpack, and released Hypno. **

**"Hypno, can you tell us where these strange psychic waves are coming from?"**

**"HYPno." She pointed to the radio tower.**

**"Just what we thought. Can you tell us what is making them?"**

**"Hyp no hyp, hyp no, no hypno."**

**"She says that the waves are made by a high level Hypno, and are located under the radio tower." Slowking translated. **

**"Can you tell why? Why there is a Hypno putting everyone to sleep?"**

**"Maybe we should get on the island first, and then ask questions like that there."**

**"Good idea Newton. Lets get on the island. Gods damnit! Do we have any pain meds!"**

**"I believe we have some high strength pain killers left from when you broke your wrist."**

**"Oh yeah. Thank the Gods. Where! Where!" Kohan went running back to his backpack and started to dig around in the front pockets. "Haha! Ahhh! My head!" Kohan grasped his head in his hand and fell on his ass. "Damn! That hurts!" He took his hand off of his head, and opened the bottle. Before he threw a couple into his mouth, he checked the label. "Two. Joy." And popped two pills into his mouth, swallowed, and went to the galley for some water. "Nothin' like good ol' tap water. Glass of crap's what it is." He swallowed the whole glass in one gulp. "Now, back to that fuckin' tower. Newton! How far are we from Seafoam!"**

**"Sir Kohan, we are minutes away from the docks. Maybe you should start to steer toward it."**

**"'Kay." Kohan went back into the cabin, and checked the steering wheel, it was turning on it's own. "Doesn't look like I have to Newton. Whoever rigged that tower has a controlling device for the steering. _Now, if only I could wake Leah up. We could fight the idiots who did this, and stop them. _"Newton, is there a way to block a normal person's mind from those waves?"**

**"Maybe, if I transfer my powers to her through hypnosis." Newton walked into the cabin and stood in the doorway. "She would be psychic for a few hours though Kohan." Newton looked directly at Kohan's face, and winked.**

**"Shut up, Newton!"**

**"What's the matter, master Kohan, do we not like the fact that our loved one can do the same as we?"**

**"Newton, stay out of my mind!"**

**"Sorry sir. I'll stay out of your private thoughts." He turned around, fastened his hands together behind his back, and… "Maybe you should learn not to think so loudly, or keep it locked up better." With a more serious tone. "She will be able to read your mind, when she has my powers. If you don't want her to know something like that yet, I think you'd better be able to control those thoughts." **

**"Thank you Newton. Can you wake her up, we're almost there?"**

**"Yes, I can try. Hypno, would you please put me under?" Hypno walked past Newton, and stood behind him. Newton turned back around, and sat down.**

**"Hyp." Hypno raised her arms, and flicked her hands and fingers in a series of intricate designs. Along with powerful psychic control, Hypno sends Newton into a temporary state of hypnosis. As Newton goes under, he sends his psychic abilities to Leah through a slightly visible tendril of power. As the hypnosis takes Newton, Leah awakens from her induced slumber.**

**"What the…? Ow! My head hurts."**

**"Leah!" Kohan ran into the bunks, and to her side. "Here, take one of these." He handed her one of his pain pills. "It will take care of the pain quickly. I'm glad you're awake." She put the pill in her mouth, and picked up the glass of water that was next to the bed. When she had swallowed it, she asked…**

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why are you glad that I'm awake?"**

**"Oh. You fell asleep because there is a radio tower on Seafoam Island that is transmitting hypnotic waves. We are being directed to the island with the use of some device. We, that is, Newton and I, believe that it's for Pokémon. Maybe to steal them." This thought had just occurred to him. "I know what you're going to ask, 'how did I stay awake?' Well, I, and some high level Pokémon, are immune to some of the waves that are emitted from other types of Pokémon. I had Hypno transfer Newton's power to you so that you could be immune too. I woke you up so that we could fight any people that happen to be there, and try to stop them from stealing the Pokémon. I couldn't defeat them on my own." Kohan added in a quiet and seemingly innocent tone.**

**"Awwww. That's soo cute. Of course I'll help. Anyone who could dare steal Pokémon should be stopped. But, none of my Pokémon are psychic, they won't stay awake."**

**"Huh. I didn't think about that. Well, maybe I can enlist the help of someone else too." With those words, Kohan reached under his jacket to his belt, and brought back three of his Pokéballs. "Come out guys." Kohan threw the balls into the air, and released an Alakazam, a Gengar, and a Xatu. "These are a few of my strongest Pokémon. Let's get off this boat and kick some stealin' ass."**

**"Ok!" Leah yelled. "Wait! Shouldn't we return our Pokémon first?" **

**"Oh, yeah."**


	5. Danger Will Robinson

**34**

**Kohan and Leah, along with Kohan's most powerful Pokémon, ran out of the boat and onto the beach of the first of the two Seafoam Islands. They quickly found their way to some cover so that they would not be seen. After establishing a hiding place just below the radio tower, which is located on the highest mountain on the beach, Leah asked, "Kohan, what are we looking for?"**

**"I suppose it would be an entrance into the radio tower. Wait. Hold on. What's happening over there?" Kohan whispered as he pointed to a giant rock located directly below the tower. It caught his attention by slowly shaking. As Leah and Kohan silently watched, the boulder began to move to the side of its original position. Before it stopped moving, Kohan and Leah heard a woman's voice coming from behind it.**

**"You really should have this fixed you dumb-ass."**

**"And who exactly should I call? The local 'moving boulder mechanic'?" As these words were spoken, two young looking adults stepped out from the cave that had been hidden behind the boulder. From what Kohan could see, they were almost identical. They were the same height, of about a similar weight, and had similar hairstyles.**

**"Kohan, who are they? Ohh."**

**"I don't know. Shh. They're talking again."**

**"…shut the hell up, bitch. Call Boss. He could send someone."**

**"That's not nice Lanna."**

**"Uh. Whatever Tico."**

**"Kohan, unh, could they be the people behind this?"**

**"Maybe. Hey, what's wrong?"**

**"Tico, checked that new boat yet?"**

**"No, Lanna. That's where I'm going."**

**"I might as well come too, seein' as I'm already out here."**

**"I'll tell ya later Kohan, let's follow them. Come on guys." Leah motioned to Kohan's Pokémon. He noticed how Leah held herself as she moved away from their spot. She was able to move easier the farther away she went.**

**"Leah, keep low and far behind them. Don't let 'em out of your sight."**

**"Why? Aren't you comin' with?"**

**"The rock hasn't closed. I'm goin' inside. Take a look."**

**"Kohan, at least take my cell phone. Just in case."**

**"Ok, thanks. Now go! Alakazam!" Kohan and Alakazam headed off toward and into the cave, soon leaving Leah's sight, and hoping that she was okay. **

**35**

**"Come on guy's, before we lose them." Leah and the others took off in pursuit of the mysterious 'twins'. Unbeknownst to Leah, she and her fellow partners had been speaking telepathically since finding the hiding place. All thanks to Newton's powers. It was very tricky to maneuver through the thick brush without bringing notice to herself. Xatu also had trouble, it was not used to walking and crawling instead of flying. Gengar, on the other hand just walked right through the thick leaves. "Oh no, I think we lost them, oh wait. Shh."**

**"Are we lost you numbskull?"**

**"No. You just don't go through here very often, so you think it takes longer. We're almost to the beach." He took four more steps, moved a fern leaf out of the way, and looked at Lanna, "See. There it is. The beach and the dock."**

**"Hey look. He does something right for a change."**

**"Lanna," He let go of the leaf. "why are you so mean to me? We used to be great friends. We used to do everything together and for each other. You were nice to your baby brother once. What happened?"**

**"Tico, I grew up. We got jobs with Team Rocket, and we grew up. We have to fend for ourselves now. Childhood is long gone. Now come on, lets get those Pokémon before they sleepwalk again." She moved the leaf to the side and began to walk away. "You remember what happened last time, right?" She quickly moved out of sight with Tico following close behind. "I made you chase them…" **

**"Guys, how are we going to follow them onto the beach." At first, Leah looked at Gengar. Then she got an idea. "Xatu, fly me up there. Gengar, follow them on the ground." Leah jumped onto Xatu's back, and it stealthily flew into the air. Gengar vanished and left the mini jungle of the island. Meanwhile… **

**36**

**"Where the hell do these tunnels lead! Al, they look too new to have been here long, is there some way to analyze their age?"**

**"Ala?" It shrugged.**

**"You're no help. Are they the only ones here?" Alakazam stopped to listen for any other noise.**

**"Ala!" It pointed to itself frantically. **

**"What are you saying? Do you mean, are there other Pokémon here!**

**"Ala, ala!"**

**"So there are no other people, just Pokémon here?"**

**"Kazam."**

**"Well." Kohan said as he sat down in the middle of the hallway and crossed his arms and legs. "We could do one of two things. Call Jenny, and the Pirateers, or we could set all of the Pokémon free to exact revenge on their own. The safest and smartest of the two would be to call Jenny. What do you think?" He asked as he looked at Alakazam.**

**"Ala." It held up its index finger.**

**"Good idea. Let's find the Pokémon first though. Use teleport." Alakazam leaned over so that it could put its hand on Kohan's shoulder. Then, it closed its eyes, and with a nod of its head, they disappeared.**

**37**

**Leah and Xatu flew in wide circles above the now revealed Team Rocket members. They were too high up for Leah to hear or even really see the twins clearly. "Xatu, how is flying this high up supposed to do any good? I mean…" At that moment Xatu took a lightning fast dive toward the beach. "Xatu! What are you doing!"**

**38**

**"Here we are. What a shitty boat! Why would anyone travel in this pile of crap?"**

**"I think it's quite nice for a battle boat."**

**"Shut up, Tico. Now lets get inside so we can swipe all the lovely, sleeping piles of money that we called Pokémon before the waves wear off."**

**"Will you need my help, Lanna?"**

**"Of course I will, you idiot! Come on!" Lanna and Tico made their way on to the deck of the two-person battle boat, while followed by an invisible Gengar, and a silent pair of flyers landed undetected on the top of the cabin. **

**39**

**"Oh my Gods. How many Pokémon do they have down here? There must be at least one hundred, if not twice that many. It's a good thing that Leah gave me her cell phone." Kohan dialed the Pirateers closed line and asked them to call Officer Jenny and to head straight over to the island. "Ok, see you in about an hour. Bye. Ala, look at how cramped these Pokémon are in their cages, shouldn't we let them out? I mean, look at the wounds some of them have because their cages are way too small. Maybe I should just let out the Pokémon that have wounds, and then heal them." Kohan thought out loud. He got up and moved to the closest cage. Inside it was a Persian that had been confined in a cage meant for a Poochyena. It had burns from lying in its own waste that had continually opened due to the fact that it kept rubbing against the bars. Kohan opened the door, and it could barely smile. He lifted the poor Pokémon out and laid it on his lap. It tried to stretch its legs, but the wounds covering its body stung too much. Kohan sprayed the Persian with a full bottle of Super Potion. It fell asleep on his lap. He lifted the sedated Pokémon and set hit in the corner of the room away from the cages. "Ala, find out where these Pokémon are from and write it down, and put it around their neck so that we can give them back." Kohan moved to the next cage and opened it.**

**40**

**"What the fuck is going on here! There aren't any fucking Pokémon here! There isn't even a human on board! Ok!" Turns to face Tico. "You said there were only a few things that could resist that machine! What were they?"**

**"Uh, really powerful psychic things."**

**"More specific!"**

**"Well, anything that could withstand the ultra powerful psychokinetic hypnosis emitted from a Dro-"**

**"Whatever! Just think of why there isn't anyone here!"**

**"Uh. I was."**

**"Shut up Tico! Just tie up the boat before the current pulls it out to sea. I'm heading back to the hideout. Fix the rock when you come back."**

**"Oh no." Leah thought to Xatu and Gengar. "They'll run into Kohan if we don't help him." She looked at her Poképals for help. As Leah looked back at Lanna, who was almost to the trees, Gengar disappeared again and flew back to the caves to worn Kohan. "Oh. Good idea. Come on Xatu, let's kick this guy's ass." Leah and Xatu jump to the deck of the boat and see Tico tying the boat to a rock on the beach. As Tico turns around, Leah yells, "Hey! Get the hell off my boat or battle me!"**

**"Whoa! Where the hell did you come from?" Startled, Tico dropped the rope.**

**"It doesn't matter! Get off my boat or prepare to battle me!"**

**"Hey," Tico raises his hands. "I can't. I don't have any Pokémon."**

**"Fine. Xatu, check him." After Xatu confirms that he has no Pokéballs on him, Tico sits on the edge of the boat to finish tying it up. "Tell me what your doing here"**

**"My sister and I work for Team Rocket, a secret organization devoted to stealing prized Pokémon for our master, Giovanni. We are in the highest rank because of my genius. He gave us the island when he took it over after we showed him that we were loyal to him."**

**"So, how do you do it?"**

**"I rebuilt a machine that harnesses Drowzee's hypnosis so that we could just pick up the Pokémon from the boats. It was Lanna's idea to make something to lure the boats here so that we didn't have to sail out to them. In my opinion, it was the smartest thing she ever thought of."**

**"Are you two twins?"**

**"Yes. I look like my mother, with red hair, and she looks like our father. The black hair. That's the only good thing that came from our parents. Hey, why am I telling you my life story?"**

**"Because you know you can trust me?"**

**"Maybe? So, how did you escape the hypnosis?"**

**"I'll tell you after you have been defeated."**

**"Defeated? There's only one of you and two of us. Although, it will take Lanna a while to realize that I'm not there."**

**"Why does she treat you so badly?"**

**"She was born first, so she thinks that gives her the right to boss me around."**

**"Oh. I know that feeling. So, why don't you have any Pokémon?"**

**"We left our home before our tenth birthday, so we didn't get our starters. And, Lanna won't let me get a Pokémon. Apparently, she thinks I'll become a better trainer than her. She knows I'm a genius. She can tell that I am a potential Master."**

**"So, you really want to be something more than you are? You want to leave Team Rocket and become a Pokémon Master?" **

**"Yeah, I guess I do."**

**"Then why don't you?"**

**"Because they would track me down if I left."**

**"How?"**

**"Well, Team Rocket has basically the same covert technology that the government has. All it takes are a couple of good spies to find someone. With our specific appearances, we stick out like a sore thumb."**

**"Then why don't you tell Giovanni, hey, isn't he a Gym Master?"**

**"Yes. But no one has been smart enough to put two and two together."**

**"You really want to leave, don't you?"**

**"Yeah. Why?"**

**"You wouldn't be telling me all of Team Rocket's secrets like this if you really were a genius. Geniuses don't go around spilling information to anyone without a reason."**

**"You're one too, aren't you?"**

**"Yeah, actually, I am." **

**"How?"**

**"Electronics. Medicine, though, that's do to my gift."**

**"Gift?"**

**"Only my friends know about my gift."**

**"Oh. You were saying earlier?"**

**"Why don't you tell Giovanni that you want out? Won't he let you leave?"**

**"We know too much. He trusts us now, and he owns us, but he feels that as soon as he lets us free, we'll rat him out."**

**"Haven't you already?"**

**"Good point. If he didn't know how to track us, we could just leave. I'm frankly surprised he doesn't have us bugged. But, we're two of his top agents; he couldn't afford to lose us. Though, if we did manage to evade him, he'd suffer a serious loss. Oh well, it's not like it's torture. Although, it is torture for the caged Pokémon in the cave."**

**"What! You have the Pokémon in cages!"**

**"They won't let us get bigger cages. We did the best we could for them." Tico defended.**

**"Well, I could tell the horror those Pokémon are in. Tell ya what," Leah stood up and dusted off her pants. "I know most of the Officer Jenny's. How 'bout I cut you a deal. Say that you are arrested, and," Leah cut off Tico's upcoming statement, knowing what he was going to say, "that you cannot be put on bail, but in fact, you could be put on probation and set free. Giovanni will think you are stuck in jail, and he won't be able to break you out seeing as he doesn't know where you are being kept. He also won't send anyone after you because he won't know that you're free. But only if you stay completely out of trouble. They're very strict about the word 'trouble.'"**

**"Would that work?"**

**"Well, if it doesn't, and he finds you, you could just say you broke out and that you didn't contact him 'cause you were afraid you would get caught again."**

**"It couldn't hurt, but I don't think Lanna would go for it. She likes our gig. I wouldn't mind getting out though."**

**"That would help you get out of jail time. Admitting that you want out." Leah smiled at Tico's hopeful face. "You look like you were dragged into this. It was all her idea huh?"**

**"Yeah, I never wanted to join. Lanna said it was a good idea. I had always followed her, she was older. She knew better. Not in this case, huh?"**

**"Nope." She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be free soon. Now," She turned toward the cave. "help me and my friends free the Pokémon."**

**41**

**"There. All the totally thrashed Pokémon have been temporarily freed from pain. Good thing you guys are constantly getting your asses kicked, huh Al? Or else I wouldn't be carryin' all of these Super Potions. Ok. Jenny and The Pirateers should be here… Hey, do you here someone coming?" Kohan asked as he placed a newly healed Sneasel next to the other sleeping Pokémon.**

**"Ala!" Alakazam whispered as it got up from Kohan's side.**

**"Oh crap! Where should we hide! Should we hide? We should fight. Get ready Ala." Alakazam moved to stand between the door and her master. They could hear Lanna's footsteps in the hallway along with her loud voice as she cursed Tico for no apparent reason.**

**"He thinks he's soo smart just because he knows how to make a computer from scratch. Well that son of a bitch, literally, doesn't know a damn…" Then the door opens. "thing. What the hell are you doing in here? How the hell did you get in here? Get out!"**

**"How dare you treat Pokémon like this?" Kohan gestures toward the group of sleeping Pokémon in the far corner of the room. "How dare you stick them in cages meant for Pokémon half their sizes! What the hell is wrong with you! Who are you anyway?"**

**"Who am I? Who the hell are you? If you don't give me your Pokémon and get out of here now, you're gonna get your ass kicked!"**

**"By whom?"**

**"By Lanna Hitoma of Team Rocket that's 'whom.'"**

**"Team Rocket? I thought you disbanded when your leader got his ass kicked by that Ketchum kid?"**

**"How dare you say that our beloved leader would lose to some insolent kid?"**

**"Well, seeing as he got arrested for trying to steal, well you know the story. I would think he would have given up, especially when Team Magma and Team Aqua showed up."**

**"How dare you mention those names to me! I challenge you to a battle! Ampharos, go!"**

**"Ok! Ala, Fire Punch!"**

**"Ahh! Hey, try to evade it! No!" Lanna's Ampharos fainted as Alakazam's punch connected with it.**

**"Uh, ok. Your Pokémon hasn't been trained in a while has it?"**

**"No! Return! Granbull, g…" The door behind Lanna burst open.**

**"Lanna! Stop! Don't fight him!"**

**"Why the fuck not Tico!" Lanna yelled as she turned around to look at him. "Who the hell is she?" Lanna asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.**

**"Lanna, we have to stop. Team Rocket is ruining our lives. Lanna, do you remember when we left,"**

**"Ya."**

**"How I asked if we were going somewhere better?"**

**"Ya."**

**"Was this torture better? Lanna, we were taught to steal the one thing we loved more than our own parents, and you were brainwashed! Look around you Lanna. Look at those poor Pokémon that we hurt. Your Ampharos was KO'd just because you haven't battled another living soul except yourself since we've been stuck out here. Lanna, lets leave. If we don't, the cops on their way here will arrest us. If we give up, they'll let us go sooner. Lanna, we used to be best friends, ever since we joined Team Rocket just so that you could have friends, you've been treating me like shit. Leah and her friend can get us out of Team Rocket. It can go back to the way it was. Please, Lanna, I want friends who won't compete for my position."**

**"Tico, dammit, it's not that easy. We know too much. Even if we do get out, what'll we do? We never went to high school, and even with your brain, that won't give us a job."**

**"I have an idea. Ala, Xatu, Gengar, return. I worked for Professor Oak through my probation, maybe that could work for you; it's good for rehabilitation. The cops would allow it, the Prof. has great security."**

**"Tico, where did you suddenly get this courage to stand up to me like this?"**

**"Leah showed me that my life could have been soo much better than this. She showed me what I could have done with my knowledge of electronics and things. She told me that what Team Rocket does is not only immoral, but also ruins peoples lives. Lanna, just like Dad ruined Mom and our lives. We have to leave, please Lanna, if you truly love me, as much as you did when we were kids, please, leave with me." Tico took a step toward his sister and held his hand out to her. Lanna looked from her brother, to Leah, and then turned around to look at Kohan and the sleeping and still caged Pokémon. She took a step towards the Pokémon, then spun around and embraced her brother in tears.**

**"Tico, what have we done? We used to spend our days in our room pretending to be each other's Pokémon. How could I have let this happen to us?" She turned her head back to look at Kohan. "Can he really help us?"**

**"It's a possibility. You'll have to confess to the cops, as, much as you feel necessary." Kohan shifted and looked at Leah as he scratched his head. "You could still be arrested though. What you did, and kinda are still doing is beyond what I did, and also a felony, they could lock you up for life if they feel like it. But I'm not a lawyer, so I can't tell you exactly what can happen, but if you cooperate, you'll get off easier."**

**"Kohan, when will Jenny get here?"**

**"I called them about twenty minutes ago, we should probably go out there and wait for them. It will probably fair better for you two if I tie you up. Cops like cooperators. And people who aren't a threat."**

**"I will if you will, Lanna."**

**"…Will they put us away forever?"**

**"I don't know. But like I said, if you let them arrest you, they might take into account the fact that maybe you're sorry and you might get a lowered sentence. And Professor Oak would do anything for Leah and me. Come on, let's get out there."**

**"Kohan, I'll stay here and watch the Pokémon."**

**"Ok. Come here you two." Tico walked to a cabinet and got out two pieces of rope. He walked back to Kohan and turned around. When Kohan had finished, he motioned for Lanna to take Tico's place. She hesitated as she glanced at Leah, but when she saw her nod, Lanna strode over to Kohan with her head held high so that she could look into his eyes.**

**"This is the right thing?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. I'm sorry Tico." As she glanced back at Kohan she sent an uppercut right into his gut. "Giovanni will not fall! You will regret this you sorry son of a bitch!" Lanna yelled right into Tico's face, then she rushed right out of the hideout through a hidden door.**

**"Lanna! Stop! Please. Lanna." Tico collapsed onto his knees and started to sob.**

**"Kohan! Tico, where did she go!"**

**"I,…don't knohoho. I'm soo sorry Leah, Kohan. I'm sorry."**

**"Leah…I'm fine. Go wait for…them."**

**"Ok. We, did the right thing?"**

**"We tried to help her. She was too blind to see it. Go."**

**"Ok."**


	6. Vanishing Act

**42**

**"So you say she went down this hallway?"**

**"Yes Officer Jenny, but I didn't follow her to see where she went."**

**"That's okay, Leah. At least you caught this one." Jenny said as she pointed her thumb at Tico.**

**"He's willing to do whatever he can to help you Officer, and whatever it takes to make up his sentence. I suggested Professor Oak."**

**"Thank you, but it's not up to me to sentence him, but having willingly given in will help the boy. Now, her description was what again?"**

**"She looks exactly like Tico only she has red hair with a black stripe down the middle." Leah answered. "She was also wearing a lab coat over a very tight shirt and a short skirt."**

**"All right. Thank you. We have your number. If we have any more questions, we'll call you. Thank you. You can go now. We'll take good care of your friend. Take him away guys."**

**"Kohan! Hey! Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine Kian. Anyone else come?"**

**"Only Ar. Ce. I don't know where he is though."**

**"Hey! Guys! Come help me and the Nurses!"**

**"Okay Ar. Ce. I better go help him, Kohan. Kian."**

**"You're really okay, right?" Kian asked Kohan as Leah walked off towards Ar. Ce. and her aunts.**

**"My pride is hurt, and my stomach still hurts a little. She really seemed like she wanted to turn around, Kian. I mean, she was crying. She's one hell of an actress."**

**"Team Rocket has so many ways to brainwash someone. They promise you whatever it takes to suck you in. From what I've heard, they must have promised her a family. People who really love her. She doesn't know it, or she does but won't accept, but she has always had someone to love her. It's just soo sad."**

**"You don't have to tell me how sad it is to not have someone love you, or lose them somehow. Too bad she didn't run into you guys instead of Team Rocket. Good thing the genius isn't the bad one. That could be potentially dangerous." **

**"Yeah, but most people aren't as lucky as you were."**

**"Well, I hope they catch her and can try to help her. That's the best anyone can really do. I feel sorry for her though. The cops will kick her ass if the catch her."**

**"Kohan, did you seriously give all these Pokémon Super Potions?" Leah asked.**

**"Yeah I did, Leah. Hey, Kian, I'm gonna go help Leah and Ar. Ce. If you want to help, you can."**

**"No, it's okay. I'm gonna call the others and tell them that everything's fine."**

**"Okay. Bye." As Kian was starting to walk away, Kohan ran up behind her to give her a hug.**

**"Ugh. Thanks Babe."**

**"I love you." And he squeezed harder. "I just wanted you to know that you saved me. Bye Love."**

**Kian brought her arm around behind her and patted him on the back. "Bye, bye Love." Kohan released her and she walked out of the room and down the hall. Kohan waved after her and walked over to where Ar. Ce. and Leah were gathering the injured Pokémon. He bent down to pet the just awakened Persian that he had healed earlier.**

**"You poor, innocent souls. I hope your owners are still looking for you, or still want you back. You never deserved to suffer like this. Let's get them out of here before they get too upset. Leah, where did Ar. Ce. go?"**

**"Uh, he went outside to get more temporary Pokéballs to carry the Pokémon in. He'll be back soon. Don't get too attached to them, Kohan. We have to find their owners. It was smart of you to look for their names though."**

**"I can't believe we were able to do something this live-changing. We were here at the right time."**

**"No. Your gift was given to the right person, Kohan. Being psychic was what kept you awake. If you hadn't been able to stay awake, we would have had our Pokémon stolen too. Thank you, Kohan."**

**"I didn't do anything, really. My parents did. We're mostly done, right? If we are, then we should go. They can handle things from here. My shock is starting to wear off. I just want to go some where and relax." Kohan stood up and leaned against Leah. "I know the perfect place too."**

**"Kohan, what did you do to get probation with Prof.?"**

**"I'll tell you later hun." Kohan walked over to stand next to Leah and kissed her forehead. **

**43**

**"Okay, are we, like, lost?" Leah asked as they passed the same tree for the third time.**

**"No. I just can't seem to remember exactly where it is. It should be around here som…ugh." Kohan had just tripped on an exposed root and happened to crush the thicket that previously directed their path into a series of maze-like trails. "Ow. That hurt like a bitch. Help. Leah."**

**"What the hell did you find, Kohan! This place is beautiful!" As Leah was struck dumb by the beauty of the hidden hot spring, she neglected to notice the fact that she had walked into it by stepping on Kohan's lower back. Leah took a few more steps into the clearing before hearing Kohan's pathetic whimpering. "Kohan," She turned around to see her footprints on his back. "Oh my Gods! Kohan, are you okay!" She rushed back to his side and helped him up. As he straightened up, she dusted of his jacket. "I'm soo sorry K. I really didn't mean to. It's just soo pretty here." She turned her head to look at the pools of steaming water only twenty feet away.**

**"I told you I knew where it was."**

**"This is the place you were talking about, Kohan?"**

**"Yup. Surprise." At Leah's big smile, he turned her around and gave her a big kiss on her forehead as he hugged her.**

**"My Gods! How did you find this place?"**

**"Sadly, the same way I found it today, when I first came here." **

**"Oh, that is sad." Leah left his embrace and turned back to face the pools. "Wanna dip?"**

**"It's getting late though. We should go to bed and start tomorrow with one."**

**"Okay." Kohan walked over to Leah and kissed her on the forehead.**

**44**

**They got up late the next morning, and had a full breakfast. After using a small spring as a sink, Kohan asked, "Got a bathing suit?"**

**"Yup. Um…?"**

**"Behind those trees." Kohan smiled and took his backpack off. He opened it and started to look for his own. "Oh crap."**

**"Kohan, did you say something?"**

**"Uh, no Leah." With a quick thought, Kohan rushed behind a clump of bushes next to the closest spring and undressed. He jumped out from behind it and into the water without testing it. The water was hot, but not skin searing. It instantly relieved the tension in his stomach. He relaxed and slid lower into the water. After a few more seconds, Leah appeared in a black skull and crossbones bikini that resembled the pair of underwear Kohan had found earlier. "You look like a Tease-Boy Skitty model."**

**"Shut up! I do not!" Leah covered her chest with crossed arms with a look of embarrassment.**

**"Yes you do. You have a beautiful body, Leah. Jump in, not literally though, it's hot. Sit." Kohan patted the water next to him. "It's therapeutic." Leah walked to the edge and stuck her foot in.**

**"Ooo. Just right." She sat down and put her legs in. Then she slid all the way down into the water. "Perfectly relaxing. So what do people who are going out do now?" Leah asked with a slight smile. She moved a little closer to Kohan, but he moved the other way. "Hey. What's wrong? You don't want to have a little fun." Leah moved to sit right next to him and put her hand on his lap. "Oh, Gods!" She retracted her hand and held it with the other as if it had been bit, and sprayed hot water all over Kohan's face in the process. "You don't have anything on!" Leah giggled. **

**"Well, it was either this or ruin the only other pair of clean shorts I have. I must have left them at the Pirateers. Oops, sorry."**

**"It's okay. I knew."**

**"How?…"**

**"I never gave Newton his powers back. I heard you yell 'Fuck! I forgot my trunks!' That's why I asked if you had said something, 'cause you yelled it. I also know something else." Leah stood up and walked in front of him. "I wore this suit because of it." Then she put her hands on his knees and jumped onto his lap, crossing her legs over his, careful not to bump, hit, touch or nudge anything.**

**"Uh..?"**

**"Calm down. I'm just sittin'. I know you're in love with me. I could see it in your eyes before the powers; they just helped me look into your soul to read it. I'm not upset, or frankly surprised. His powers help me to see that you can look into a person's soul to see their intentions, goals, spirit. You didn't love my body when you first saw it, but you did love my soul when you first felt it. And I have had the privilege to see it too. Thank you. I'm not sure if I love you too yet, but I do like you more than I have liked anyone else. Even Keson. I saw that look." She smiled. **

**"Don't you think this place is romantic?" Leah asked as she looked around her again.**

**"Yeah. Leah?" Kohan placed his hand on her cheek. Leah turned her gaze back to him. She looked into his eyes and placed a finger on his lips.**

**"Before you say anything, or I have the chance to read it, don't you think Newton should get his powers back?"**

**"He won't mind a few more minutes."**

**"But you will?"**

**"Huh?" Before Kohan had the chance to ask her the question behind his lips, she stole it with hers and a swipe of her tongue. **

**45**

**The sparrows twittered in the early morning light while the rainbows created by that light refracted by the hot springs danced and played on the faces of two newly bonded Pokémon Trainers. The days before had been hectic for both of them, and having found the hot springs helped to relax them even more than would a normal couple. They were able to sense each other's thoughts and, thankfully, fears, which helped them to see that neither of them was ready for the situation they were in.**

**After their wonderful bout of kissing fits in the pool, Leah had asked Kohan if her thoughts were too forthcoming, and he had agreed. Leah had brought him a towel; she wanted everything to be in the perfect place and time. Then they had both dressed behind different trees, and had fit themselves into one sleeping bag. Needless to say the kissing fits continued under the endless expanse of the Kanto night sky. They finally fell asleep holding one another at around ten-thirty. **

**Kohan was the first to awaken. He lay there staring at the morning sun through the Oak leaves of the tree they had slept under. He felt Leah stir next to him. He turned to face her and saw that she was wearing the beautiful smile that he had seen the first day he met her. He propped himself up on his elbow so that he could watch her sleep from the tree's perspective. When he felt her drifting toward waking, he leaned down to lift her out with a kiss. Leah floated into his kiss as she roused from a dream not to different from this very incredible moment. She had never been awakened in a more breathtaking way.**

**"Mmmm." Kohan released her. "That was, such a wonderful way to wake up." **

**"I know, you'll have to try it sometime." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time slipping his tongue between her lips.**

**"Kohan, did you know her as well as you seem to know me?"**

**"Uh?" Kohan just stared at her, astonished by her sudden question. "I thought I did." He looked away.**

**"Oh! I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Leah placed he hand on the other side of his face and pulled him closer to her so that she could kiss his cheek.**

**"Should I grow my hair out?" **

**"Uh… Um, okay. Yeah! Sure! You'd look really good with it long!"**

**He looked back at her. "Okay then, I will." Kohan brought his hand to the base of her head to draw her close. Then he nuzzled her nose with his. She struck out with her tongue to try to lick his mouth, but he drew away to kiss her jaw. Kohan then brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her once, twice, a third, and on the forth kept his mouth to hers while their tongues frolicked in each other's mouths.**

**"Hey… What's your middle name?"**

**"Can't you look for it?"**

**"Oh! That's right! I still have to give Newton back his powers!"**

**"Fine. It's Atmrin." **

**46**

**Kohan, Hypno and Newton successfully managed to release Leah from her brief psychic gift. She was a little disoriented when she was no longer able to sense Kohan's essence. But she was aware of a slight difference in her own gifts.**

**"Kohan, you got your middle name from the old legend, didn't you?"**

**"Yeah. How did you know?"**

**"Well I guess it's kind of a coincidence, but my middle name is Aethen. It's not like it means anything."**

**"What do you mean! It's a sign!"**

**"Kohan, you're dreamin'!" Leah turned away from Kohan to ponder this. "Are you sure?"**

**"Look, if you feel uncomfortable or somethin', we can think about where we're going next. Hey, lets train!"**

**"Nah. We're going to the Second Seafoam Island, right?"**

**"Uh, yeah." Kohan said quietly as he dropped the subject. One of his best characteristics is the knowledge of when to shut up about something. It always came in handy with his father.**

**"We should find out if there are any boats on the east shore."**

**"Okay. Xatu, come out." Kohan threw its Pokéball into the air. Xatu hovered in front of Kohan awaiting direction. "Teleport to the east shore of the island to see if there are any boats there. If there are boats that are sea-worthy, come right back, if there aren't, teleport the boat we used to get here to the east shore." **

**"Xa." It nodded its head and dissipated into thin air.**

**"It shouldn't be long now. Leah, if you didn't want to talk about it, why did you bring it up?"**

**"I hadn't remembered what Kian said when she read my palm. After a few seconds, it occurred to me that she might be right. Our names are not a coincidence, Kohan." Leah turned to face him. She had the look that Lianta had when she told Kohan to leave her. Kohan was suddenly afraid of her. "Do you know the whole legend? The part about him being too afraid of her? Of what might happen if they got close again? I've seen it happen. I don't want us to go through that. That's why I don't want to think about it."**

**"You already have."**

**"I know! I don't want that to happen to us! Do you know how much she hurt him! She broke his heart time and time again before she even realized that he was… almost gone. He could never really trust her again. I don't…"**

**"Don't worry Leah, if we know the history, we can avoid repeating it." Kohan took two steps toward Leah and seized her into his arms. She burst into tears. Kohan could tell that she had always hated her namesake, and the knowledge that not even love could out-win the hurt that one could inflict upon another. She had hated the way it portrayed women as only looking out for themselves' until the last minute, when they only sought to help others when it would benefit themselves again. He could see all of this radiating off of her soul to settle at her feet; her mother should have picked a better name.**

**47**

**"What do you want for lunch?"**

**"I'm not hungry, Kohan." Leah replied as she sat under the Oak tree, polishing her Pokéballs. She was still upset about the shocking realization of their situation. She was in a state of shock.**

**"Oh. Okay." He sat down next to her. "I'm, sorry you know. I didn't…"**

**"I know. I'm just afraid." **

**"You don't have to be." Kohan said as he pet her hair. "You don't want the same circumstance to happen, so you won't make the same mistakes she made." He kissed her temple. "I won't let it happen." He brought her closer into his warm arms. She laid her head on the upper part of his chest and just listened to his heart.**

**"Thank you." She whispered. **

**48**

**"You really should eat something, Hun."**

**"Fine. I'll just have a small sandwich. Just a few pieces of turkey and some cheese."**

**"Okay. I'll have it in a few minutes."**

**"Don't forget to make yourself something."**

**"Sure." **

**49**

**"We should pack up now if we want to get going."**

**"Shouldn't we wait for Xatu, Leah?"**

**"It'll be there when we get there. Come on." Leah bent don to unzip her half of the sleeping bag while Kohan picked up the rest of the plates and things from their brief lunch.**

**"Leah?"**

**"Working."**

**"Are you mad at me? I thought you weren't mad at me. Wha I do?"**

**"Kohan. Just clean."**

**"Okay. I wonder what Xatu found over there? Mustn't have been anything dangerous, or else it would have been back by now."**

**"Mmm."**

**"Want help rolling up the bags?"**

**"No. Don't forget to put the trash away. I don't want to be arrested for littering."**

**"Why would we be arrested out here?" Kohan looked up from the trash bag.**

**"They have their ways."**

**"Uh huh. 'Kay. I am sorry, you know."**

**"You've said that about a hundred times already."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Kohan."**

**"Yes'm."**

**"Just keep packing."**

**"I'm done over here. You want help?"**

**"Nope. Done." Leah stuffed her sleeping bag into the bottom of her backpack, and did the same for Kohan's. She took the almost dry bathing suit from yesterday down from the branch it had been drying on, and folded it to put it in a plastic bag. She swung her backpack onto her shoulders and stood waiting at the opening of the hot spring for Kohan to get his. When he joined her at the entrance, he placed an arm around her shoulders as a hug. Then he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. **

**"I would say something, but I don't know what I can say. And I'm not ready to say what I could say."**

**"I know. It's okay. I'm sorry for being so depressed. Come on, let's get to the other side of the island." **

**50**

**Their walk through the forest to the east side of the First Seafoam Island gave Leah and Kohan a chance to talk about their families. Leah discussed her role in Pewter City's Pokécenter and how much her sister bugged the fuck out of her. Kohan laughed his ass off at her description.**

**"What? She does. I love her though. She can be a pain, but she's my sister."**

**"Hm. I don't have any siblings. That's okay though. It just meant that I didn't have to worry about them when I left. But I guess when I meet Jenna; she'll just have to fill in the job. Is that okay?"**

**"What? Asking me if Jenna would act as your sister?" Leah stopped in the middle of her step. She looked up at Kohan with an astonished smile. "Go ahead, take her. But that seems strange. You, really want to, Kohan… I'm sorry you didn't have a model family. Of course Jenna would love to act as your sister, though," Leah reached to touch his hand. "she wouldn't be the only one to want to be your family. My parents would spoil the hell out of you if you wanted." Kohan leaned close to Leah to place a light kiss on her lips.**

**"Thank you."**

**"They'll love you."**

**"As much as you do?"**

**"Kohan, I don't know that yet."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Are we close to the coast?"**

**"Uh, maybe. Hey, I want to try a trick that I've been working on for a while. I don't know if it will work, but you trust me right?"**

**"So far."**

**"Hm. Okay, here we go." Kohan brought Leah closer to his body and put his first two fingers on his right hand to his temple. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his forehead. Leah was baffled by this act, but when she started to get dizzy and to lose the feeling of gravity, she could guess what was happening.**

**"Koha…" And they vanished from sight. **

**51**

**Later that day, some ten miles south of Cinnabar Island, a black piece of metal silently slipped below the rolling waves. As the submarine found it's course under the whitecaps, the only passenger on board received a transmission from her superior officer.**

**"Lanna Hitoma. I am very disappointed in the loss of our base on Seafoam Island. But I am proud that you decided to stay with me. You know how much that means to me, right?"**

**"Yes, Giovanni sir. I do."**

**"It is a shame to have lost your brother, though."**

**"Yes boss, it is."**

**"Lanna. Seeing as you have stayed loyal to me, I have decided to give you another job. But, I want you to understand that it will take place on the Second Seafoam Island. Will you take the job, Lanna?"**

**"Yes, Boss. I will do anything for Team Rocket."**

**"Good. Do you remember Project M2?"**

**"Yes Sir. I do."**

**"Do you remember the scientists that worked for me? Good. Do you remember Corzi? Excellent. Lanna, he ran off with most of the data gathered from Project M2, and until now, we have been unable to find any trace of the man. But our spies have found one of his recent colleagues. His name is Kotoko. I want you to kidnap him and all of the men working under him. I also need you to steal all of the information he has on his computers. I don't care if it looks like a game of Solitaire; I want his hard-drives wiped clean. Will you need help Lanna?"**

**"Lanna will not need help. Lanna will not be going on this mission."**

**"Lanna. What do you mean?"**

**"Lanna Hitoma will not be working on this job because K3 Z40 has taken over."**

**"Ah. Good girl. Your best disguise. I have trained you well, Kaethree Zeeforoh. May the Gods be on your side as you follow my orders. Remember that I love you Lanna."**

**"Yes, Sir, I do. I love you too, Father." **


	7. Some Memories Are Best Shared With Those...

**52**

**The sand beneath the tall Palms of the beach depressed into the shape of two pairs of shoes a second before the astral forms of the two teenagers whom we happen to be following. The next second, all of the displaced molecules that had been whisked to this part of the island were yanked back to their proper ionic setting.**

**"…an!"**

**"I, can't, believe, it, worked!"**

**"Wha…"**

**"I, used teleport! Kohan squealed.**

**"Oh, my…"**

**"Ha, ha oh." Kohan eyes decided to flutter and he fell to a faint.**

**"Oh Kohan!" Leah stooped to keep him from landing face first into the sand. The immense psychokinetic power that Kohan had to exert to teleport both himself and Leah had rendered Kohan totally devoid of consciousness. It was too much for his mind. He had not had the time and ability to study the way the Pokémon can. "Kohan, wake up! What happened!"**

**"Uh, I, must have used too much. My body gave out. Did we make it?"**

**"Yeah. Xatu is right on the shoreline next to our boat. You gonna be able to walk there?"**

**"Uh. Ask me when I know where 'there' is 'kay?"**

**"Kohan. Are you that out of it?"**

**"Aunty Em, is that you? I was in this beautiful place, where…" Smack! "Oww, you didn't have to hit me."**

**"You're an idiot!"**

**"Duh. He he. You're pretty when you're pissed."**

**"Are you gonna be able to walk?"**

**"Well, seeing as your punch knocked my brain back into place, and I don't need another! Yeah. I should be able to balance."**

**"Good. Here, let me help you up. Xatu! Come help me! Here, place your wing under his arm. Don't fly, he needs to be able to walk his dizziness off. If it's too hard for you to walk with us, you can hover."**

**"You know how to do this."**

**"Yeah. Working in a Pokécenter teaches you how to deal with injured things."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You know what I mean, jackass."**

**"Hey! Ahh!"**

**"What?"**

**"I tripped over something!"**

**Leah bent down to look at Kohan's feet. "Kohan, I think you stepped on a…" Leah brushed off a layer of sand. "A Staryu! Oh Gods!" Leah quickly stripped off her backpack so that she could get a Potion. Xatu had released Kohan who kneeled beside Leah. Xatu had placed it's wing on the jewel to check the consciousness of the Pokémon.**

**"It's still alive, but barely." Leah drenched the Staryu in the Potion.**

**"You poor Hoshi. Does that make you feel better?" It blinked to agree. "Good. I'm glad." Leah brushed more sand away from the Pokémon so that she could pick it up when she noticed something. "Kohan, is it missing the tip of one of it's points?"**

**"Yeah, it looks like it is." **

**Oh Gods. Who would do this to a poor Staryu? It's missing at least two inches. That's horrid."**

**"Leah, you should catch it. If you don't, it could die out here, 'cause, I can't catch it. Besides, you could get it to trust you."**

**"Huh?"**

**"It's really scared."**

**"Oh. Okay." She reached back into her pack and brought out a Pokéball. "Staryu, I can take you to a Pokécenter where you can get better treatment, but I have to catch you to do that. Is that okay?" It blinked. "Kohan?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay." Leah enlarged the Pokéball and touched it to Staryu. The Pokéball burst open with a blast of red light and sucked up Staryu. "Good. Now to get it to a Pokécenter." **

**53**

**The only sound noticeable in the lobby was the gentle tapping of Leah's sneaker on the highly polished vinyl floor. With her chin in hand, she looked like a nervous father awaiting his child. **

**"Leah? It's gonna be fine. Your aunt will take wonderful care of it. It's her job, you know that."**

**She heard him, but her eyes never left the emergency light above the doors. "Those bastards." She whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"How could anyone do that…?"**

**"Leah…You know that not everyone in this world is like your family. Some people are just sick. There's nothing more to it." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine. Don't worry." He kissed the crown of her head to reassure her.**

**All she could do was sigh, and nuzzled further into his arms. She took hold of the hand on her shoulder, and kissed it. As a joke, he gently flicked her nose.**

**"Naowr!"**

**"What the fuck was that? Did you just growl?" Kohan asked, pulling away to look her in the face.**

**Leah just burst into a fit of giggling. "Sorry." She managed to utter. "It's a reflex. I spent too much time alone with Mauzo."**

**"Who?"**

**"That's my nickname for my father's Meowth. I used to talk to him when I was home alone." As Kohan was processing the new information, the emergency room light blinked off. Leah spun around and jumped to her feet. She ran to the doors, just as Nurse Joy opened them. "Aunt Joy?"**

**"It's just fine, although the tip of it's point will never grow back." Nurse Joy handed Leah the Pokéball containing the healed Pokémon. "By the way, hon, how did you get here? There are no new boats at the docks." Joy looked out of the center's glass doors at the Second Seafoam Island's pier.**

**"Allow me to answer." Kohan suggested, walking to stand behind Leah. "We came across the Staryu as we were walking toward my Xatu, who had been guarding our boat. Xatu teleported us here."**

**"A Xatu. Aren't they rare in Kanto? I can only remember treating about four in the last seven years." Nurse Joy commented. "In fact…you're hat looks familiar, have we met?"**

**"I passed through here a few years ago, yes."**

**"Wow, you have really changed."**

**"Thank you Nurse Joy. Hey, can you tell us where we can stay for the night?"**

**"Well, I would suggest here, or my place, but there is a nice hotel on Second Street."**

**"Thank you Aunt Joy. How do we get there?"**

**"Well, just turn right on Main Street, make a left on Karren Road, and it's just a few blocks past the skate park."**

**"Skate park!" Kohan virtually jumped at the mention of the establishment.**

**"Yes, we have a skate park. A young woman recently inherited an empty plot of land from her great uncle, and she built a skate park. My neighbor's sons really enjoy it."**

**"Uhhhh! Leah!" He swiveled in place, and bent to her height to beg.**

**She just raised her eyebrow, and slowly nodded. "You… need… professional… help."**

**"…But…does that mean we can go?" He pleaded. She couldn't resist the fact that he looked like a desperate schoolboy begging his mom to go on the coolest field trip in the world. **

**She just rolled her eyes, and headed out the exit. "Bye Nurse Joy."**

**"Good bye, honey."**

**"Leah?" He straightened up. "Honey?" As she rounded the corner, he came to his senses and ran out of the center. "Well, are we going!" When he caught up to her, all she could do was shrug. "You're not nice!" He folded his arms, lowered his chin, and started to pout.**

**"Oh stop that. We need to get a room at the hotel first." She answered, keeping her eyes straight ahead, too afraid that if she turned to look at him, she'd bust up laughing.**

**"First? First! Does that mean we can go to the skate park second!" Kohan asked, hopping around Leah like an anxious puppy. Leah just stopped in her tracks, put her hands in her pockets, and closed her eyes. She didn't move for a few minutes, and Kohan was beginning to worry. He stopped hopping, and bent down to look up at her face. As he was studying her unchanging expression, she opened her eyes, and kissed him. "Muumf!" She released him, and he stood up, confused. "What was that for?"**

**"I wanted to see what you cared about more; yourself, or others. Let's go to the hotel, Kohan." She started off down the rest of Main Street until she came to the corner of Karren Road, and turned left. Kohan was still standing dazed where he was, and only woke up when Leah disappeared. He then ran after her, and by the time he caught up with her, she was almost standing in front of the skate park. He whimpered to himself as they walked past it, watching all of the local kids wipe out on the half pipe. He could kick their ass on any of the areas. But, as a loyal boyfriend, he stayed by his girlfriend's side, and walked in front of, past, and out of site of one of the only activities that has ever made him happy.**

**Several blocks later, Leah spotted the hotel that her Aunt Joy had mentioned, and they entered with several other young people. The lobby was humongous, and there were quite a few rooms that branched off from it, the largest, as far as Leah could see, was the ballroom, which was most likely the entire rest of the ground floor. At the moment, though, it served as the dinning hall, and there were between fifty and one hundred people lounging around or eating inside of it. But, in front of them was the check out counter, and the new trainer and her boyfriend made their way toward it, taking care not to run into the variously numbered groups of lingering teenagers. Most of them were likely to be trainers themselves. She overheard one large group talking about sighting a strange looking Gyarados off the coast, and not being able to catch it. At the counter was a very chipper looking young woman, and an equally cheerful young man. The young man was busy booking the group that had entered before Leah, but the woman was free, so they walked up to her for help.**

**"And what can I do for you two?" Asked the young woman. She whipped out a pen, seemingly from midair, and held it just above a piece of paper.**

**"We would like to book a room here for a couple of days if we can." Leah answered, watching the woman scribble something on the paper. **

**"And what type of room would you like? We have honeymoon suites, business suits, family suites, single trainer suites, and multiple trainer suites." **

**"Uh, I think a single trainer suite will do. How much for three days?" Leah asked tentatively.**

**"A three day stay will have you at…" She continued to scribble on the paper. Leah was starting to get annoyed by the sound. "20,000 Poké-dollars. This is including three meals a day. Will you be paying cash, or do you have a membership card?" She finally looked up from the paper. Leah tried to take a look at the writing, but it was so jumbled that she couldn't make heads nor tails of it. So, instead, she took off her backpack, and fished around inside for her wallet. Since her parents were some of the most well known Pokémon nurses in Kanto, they made a lot of money, and had given her plenty to start off with. **

**After paying for their room, and getting the keys, Leah and Kohan made their way to the sixth floor, by way of the elevator. Yet again, there were more groups of variously aged trainers, several of which looked like they could have been her own father. At the end of the hallway, near the story washroom was their room. Leah unlocked the door, and walked past the threshold. It wasn't a very fancy room, but it was spacious. There was a balcony directly in front of the door, and just to the right of it was the bathroom. It encased a very large open shower, which could be converted into a bathtub. The single queen sized bed was on the opposite side of the room, to the left of the door. A wardrobe was positioned next to the bed, closest to the balcony, and the other side of the bed was a work desk with a tiny wooden chair. At the foot of the bed was a rectangular wooden chest, but it didn't look like it opened. Leah set her backpack at the foot of the bed, and sat down on it to take her shoes off. **

**It was then that she noticed that Kohan hadn't said a word since she had walked away from him. So there he stood, right in front of the closed door, looking down at his feet. She had never seen him that sad before, of course, she had only known him for a few days, so that could have been another factor to it. It was then that she realized that she knew almost nothing about his life. She had told him about her family, but he never even mentioned his. Maybe she should bring it up? It would be something to talk about, anyway. "Kohan, would you tell me abou-"**

**"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Even before Leah could answer, Kohan had opened the door, and was walking down the hall. She hurriedly slipped her shoes back on, and raced out the door, almost forgetting to lock it, just in time to catch him in the elevator. By the time they had reached the lobby, Leah was officially worried about her darkly clothed friend. The dining room had just begun to serve dinner, and it was only when she could smell the food did Leah realize she was hungry. It was set up as a buffet, and they walked down the line, grabbing this and that from the long table at the end of the room. After getting their plates full, and their drinks, the pair walked off toward an empty table closest to the door. They ate in peace, but Leah noticed that Kohan's plate wasn't nearly as full as it should have been. She had seen him eat before, and it was usually twice what she normally ate, but tonight it didn't really seem to be anything at all. If he truly _was_ hungry, it sure wasn't the same hungry that he had been in the past. After they had finished, the deposited their plates on the 'to be washed' tray, and exited the room. They passed the same cheerful couple behind the reception desk, and the woman even waved at them. Leah hesitantly waved back, and was glad to see that Kohan had caught the elevator before it had closed. **

**The way back up was just as silent as the way down, only this time there were more people in with them. When the doors opened, Leah, Kohan, and the other riders stepped out, most going to the right, but as Leah and Kohan turned left, they accidentally ran into a very shapely woman that was a little taller than Leah, but just shorter than Kohan. She was carrying a black duffle bag that seemed full to bursting, and an equally full suitcase. Leah was knocked back a little, but so was the woman. Because of all the extra weight she was carrying, she nearly toppled over backwards, but Kohan grabbed her shoulders just in time. "Are you alright?" Kohan asked. The young woman brushed her long purple bangs from her face, and quickly nodded yes.**

**"I'm sorry." She replied in a very heavy accent. Leah tried to place it, but couldn't. The young woman flashed a beautiful smile towards Kohan, and then at Leah. Her face was exotically pretty, and for a split second, Leah felt jealous, but the look on Kohan's face was anything but longing. As she turned to continue walking, Leah could see that the rest of the woman's hair had been pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, and was raven's black. She was also wearing a large black backpack. Once she had disappeared into the elevator, Leah felt safe to voice her opinion.**

**"She must be tired from carrying so much luggage." **

**"No."**

**"What?" Leah asked, turning away from the elevator to stare at Kohan. "What did you say?"**

**"I said no. She's used to carrying that much, maybe more. Her shoulders are pure muscle. She may not look it on the outside, but she's been around. She's been traveling for a while now. Non-stop it seems like." Kohan responded before taking off for their room. Leah stood staring at his back for a second before sprinting to catch up to him.**

**"You got all of that from just touching her shoulders?"**

**"I know people, Leah. I've seen more of this world than you will ever know." They reached the door to their room, and he just stopped. She was about to ask why when she remembered that she was the one with the key. She unlocked the door, and they walked in. Kohan picked up his backpack and strolled into the bathroom, and locked the door. He walked out again, half an hour later, hair dripping, and dressed in a large black t-shirt, and dark green boxers. He dropped his backpack at the foot of the bed, and sat next to it to dry his hair. Rather than bother him, Leah followed suit, and exited twenty minuets later, similarly dressed in a long white t-shirt with light blue Eevee silhouettes all over it, and baggy pink shorts. She placed her backpack next to his, and proceeded to comb her hair. Kohan had already laid down on the right side of the bed, with one arm under his head on the pillow, and the other resting on his stomach. When she was done, Leah put her hair back in a low ponytail at the base of her head, and laid down next to him, on his right. They lay there like that for several minutes as the sun went down outside before Leah spoke again.**

**"Kohan, do you mind if I ask you something?"**

**"No." He replied.**

**"Tell me what happened. When you left, why you left when you were nine."**

**Kohan just stared straight at the ceiling. When he did speak, it was in a monotone voice. "It was my ninth birthday. We were downstairs, in the living room. My mother in her chair, next to me, on the floor in front of the coffee table, and my father was in his chair in front of the TV. I had already opened the presents from my father and his family, and was almost finished with my mother's gifts. The last gift was from my mother and her niece. It was oblong in shape, and it took me only a few seconds to rip the expensive looking paper off. At first, I wasn't sure what it was, but then I turned it over, and recognized Sabrina's trademark Eye. I sprang up and yelled, 'Oh wow! An official Sabrina's Gym cap!' This hat." He pointed to his well-worn black cap that was resting on the chair next to the desk, on top of his leather jacket. "I rushed to my mother and gave her the biggest hug. I was so absorbed in my happiness that I didn't notice that the TV had been turned off. I didn't hear my father get up, and walk to stand behind me. **

**Only when I felt my mother tense in my grasp did I know something was wrong. I released her slightly, and in doing so allowed my father to see the hat in my hand. He snatched it and threw it towards the fireplace. I held my breath as it headed for the hot flames. Either by sheer luck, or my mother's help did it miss, and it fell to the floor. My father…then took my arm and proceeded to throw me in the same direction. I tumbled to the hearth, and burned my hand stopping the fall. I got up, grabbed my hat, and scrambled to the corner next to the fireplace. Once I got there, my father proceeded to shout at my mother. 'How dare you bring shit like that into my house? You know I despise those pests'." Kohan's tone never faltered. Although he was repeating the horrible shouts of his father, he didn't even raise his voice. This scared Leah a little. " 'I may have overlooked your family when I married you, but this crosses the line. Get up. Get up now.' He used his mind control to make her stand. I, on the other hand, sat frozen to the floor." Leah could see tears welling up in his eyes, but he remained still. "My mother obeyed, but I could see the pure fear in her eyes. Then I looked at my father. His eyes were plastered on her, but they…they were glowing. When I saw them, my heart started to race. **

**My mother began to walk toward me, and only when she was almost on top of me could I move. I crawled across the floor like a frightened Ratata, and ran up the stairs to my room, but I tripped in the last step. I turned to look behind me, back into the living room. My mother was standing directly in front of the fireplace. I could not see what she was doing, but I could hear the grinding of metal." Tears began to flow from his eyes, and Leah could almost feel the hurt emanating from his body. She shifted to lay her head on his shoulder. "I got up, and ran into my room but before I could get there, she started screaming. Under her screams, I could hear a sizzling and I could smell burning flesh. I knew what he was doing to her. That sent me into my room, and to my closet. I pulled out my backpack, and started throwing random pieces of clothing and other things into it. Then, while I could hear them moving, I ran into their room. It was as ordinary as any other bedroom, no one would have ever guessed who slept there. I ran to he dresser, and scooped most of her jewelry and perfumes into my pockets. I opened her boxes and took more. Then I found her wedding ring, the one my grandmother had worn, hanging on a chain on the mirror. I climbed onto her chair and unhooked it. I was about to place it on my neck when I heard breaking glass. It startled me so much that I nearly fell off the chair. I jumped down to search her closet. **

**She had told me about a gift that she had been working on for my sixteenth birthday. I was hoping to find it, but I had no clue what it looked like. I moved their clothes out of the way, and looked at the floor. There, under the tails of my dad's coats, was a lumpy, package, rapped in pink tissue, and tied with string. I had no time to think, so I just grabbed it and ran back to my room. My mom was screaming louder by now, and it was in intervals. I think she was cutting herself with the broken glass. I shoved the package in my backpack, zipped it up, and ran to my desk. There was a hidden drawer in the leg. It was hard to see because of the engravings. Mom had given it to me. I opened it and pulled out it's contents. My mother would often give me a few dollars, to spend on candy or whatever, and I would save it until I wanted something. This time I had saved up twenty bucks, but I also had a few Crunkle Bars in it. I shoved it all into my pockets, and ran to my window. I knew how to sneak out so that my father wouldn't know. When I hit the ground, it put me right outside the kitchen window. I couldn't help but look in. **

**My mother was lying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. Shattered glass all around her. My father was standing over her, a knife levitating in front of him. 'Take it. Take the knife, Johanna. You have disobeyed me for the last time, do you hear me?' Reluctantly, my mother took hold of the knife." By this time, Kohan's tears had fallen to mix with Leah's on her cheek. Her hand sought his, and he grasped it with full force. "I could not break my stare. I just stood there, and watched as my mother drove the butcher knife through her heart, and severed her spine. I let out the loudest scream that night. My father lost his concentration, and his control over her. Like it mattered anymore. He turned around to face me, but when he tried to control me, I ran. I ran south of our house, into a mini forest. I just kept running. I was getting whipped and slashed by branches, and I tripped over trees roots, but I just kept running. I came out of the forest to find that giant bridge, you know, the one between Lavender Town and Fuchsia City? Well, I continued on that bridge, which took me a damn long time, and by the time I stepped foot off of it, I was dead tired. I figured my dad would either not care, or would only look in the forest, so I just collapsed at the foot of the bridge. When I woke up, it was well into the next day. I ate one of the Crunkle Bars, and continued to walk towards Fuchsia. Before long I ended up in their forest. **

**I kept to the path, but being the little kid that I was, I just had to check out the sides of the path. So I left the path, and wandered into a small clearing. I sat down to rest some more, and I must have fallen asleep again 'cause next thing I know I sit up screaming for no reason. When I realized what had happened, I shut my mouth. For a minute nothing happened, then a buzzing sound filled the air. Since I had been so sheltered from Pokémon, I had no clue what was going on. The noise grew, and seemed as if it were coming from every direction. Then I saw them. Fifty or so Beedrill flew out of the forest, straight at me. I panicked and ran back to the path. They followed me. I was so scared. Even more scared than when I thought my father was chasing me. No matter how hard I ran, they kept gaining on me. I was nearly out of the forest, but the end never came. They caught up to me, and attacked. I was knocked out. I woke up sometime later, because of a throbbing pain in my arm. I stood up, and stumbled the rest of the way out, cradling my arm. It had a giant gash, and was bleeding really badly. But the thing that scared me was the thin purple line threading its way up my arm." Leah gasped. She knew by that description the Kohan had been poisoned. She also knew that no matter how good the treatment is, its useless if not administered within a time limit. But obviously Kohan was all right, unless his wonderful presence was a beautiful illusion. "No. I am here. I'm no illusion." Color rushed to Leah's cheeks, and she pressed her face into the base of his neck to hide. "You're warmth feels good. And you're heartbeat is reassuring. Somehow, I found my way into Fuchsia City. **

**Sometimes I wonder why no one came to my aid; other times I wonder how I made it to the Pokécenter. Your aunt, or cousin, or whoever she is nearly lost it when she saw me. The last thing I saw was her beautiful face. I woke up a week later, in the ICU of Fuchsia General. I looked at my arm, and it was covered in bandages. I heard the door open, and Joy walked in, carrying my lunch. 'I'm glad you're awake.' I just smiled. 'What were you doing in that forest without a Pokémon? You could have lost your arm…or worse.' She sat down on my bed, and handed me the tray. I wolfed down the food like it was my last meal. 'Glad to see that you are all right. Were you going to Pallet?' I could not understand her question, and she just laughed. 'To get your starter Pokémon and license silly. You are ten, aren't you?' I nodded. I wasn't about to get sent home. 'You needn't go there to start anymore. All you have to do now is go to your Pokémon Center, and have the resident Joy contact Professor Oak. Then, all you need to do is take a test, and he sends you your Pokémon, Pokédex and a copy of your license. If you would like, I can call him for you?' I agreed. I talked to the Professor, and passed the test, surprisingly, but when it came time for the authentication of my license, well lets say that at the time, my age was two digits instead of one." For the first time in the whole story, Leah spoke.**

**"You lied on your age?"**

**"What else was I to do? Tell the truth and get sent back to my father? I had asked the Professor for a special Pokémon, because I'm psychic, and he was adamant that I should start with the normal starters. But in the end he caved, and sent me Gastly. After being discharged, I had no clue what to do, so I wandered the city. It was late before I realized that I had nowhere to sleep that night, so I sought out the Pokécenter. I found it just before lights out, and was lucky enough to find an empty bed. When I woke the next morning, I couldn't seem to leave the bed. My mind was racing over the past two weeks. In the span of fourteen days, I went from having a mother, father and a home, to being a homeless orphan. That's when I remembered the package. I sprung out of bed and split open my backpack, revealing the pink, lumpy combination of tissue and string. I lifted it out and set it on the bed. With expert fingers, I untied the knot, and the tissue fell away, revealing a soft, shiny, black leather jacket. I unfolded it, and when I put it on, I noticed two things. One; it was way too big, and two; it smelled exactly like her. I put my hands in the pockets, and felt a piece of paper. It read. 'Dear Kohan, I love you dearly son, and I hope that I have finished this in time. I hurried with all of my power to finish it. I hope you were not there my love. I am forever with you, my son. Johanna.' She knew she was going to die. I don't know how, but she knew. I went to the store to buy some food, but I could only buy one days worth. I came back to my room, only to eat it all. I left again later to scout the city some more, when I passed by the Pokémart. I knew I would need things to care for my Gastly, but I had no more money. Somehow, a boy lent me some…but that's another story in itself. It's late, and we both need rest." He turned his head slightly to look at Leah, the first time since his story began. "Can I ask you something?"**

**"What?" Leah asked in response, looking back into his eyes. She could see the tears welling up in them again.**

**"Do you mind if I cry?" His voice wavered as he waited for her answer.**

**At first, she didn't know how to respond, but then it came to her. "Yes. You may." It seemed to her that a dam had burst somewhere behind his eyes, and as he exploded into a fit of sobs and weeping, he curled into a fetal position next to her. All she could do was curl her own body around him in a hug of protection. As she thought of things to say to comfort him, she laid her cheek on his, and kissed his ear. "I know how you feel Kohan." She whispered. "I know how much it hurts to loose someone." Try as she might, she could not comfort him. There was only one thing that could calm him. One thing that she could say to make him feel safe. And she hoped to the Gods it worked, for his sake. "Kohan, I love you." **


	8. Skaters Are So One Minded

**54**

**They had fallen asleep shortly after Kohan's long overdue emotional outburst, and had awoken to the sound of innumerable Pidgeys chirping outside of their window. Leah awoke first, and set about looking for today's clothes. Instead of her usual purple shirt and her green pants, she pulled out a black t-shirt, a long sleeved white shirt, and slightly baggy dark blue jeans. She walked into the bathroom to change, and by the time she came back out, Kohan had woken up, and had picked out his clothes for the day. Not much different from every other day, however. As he walked into the bathroom to change, she pulled out a clean pair of socks and was in the process of putting them on when she noticed a gold glimmer from the inside of his backpack. She finished putting on her socks before falling to the ground to pull out the gold colored item. It was a chain for a necklace with a small gold ring hanging from it. _This must be the ring he had mentioned last night_. She thought to herself. Before she could form another thought, a voice rang through her mind. **

**_Yes, that was my grandmother's wedding ring. The one she had given my mother._ Just then, Kohan emerged from the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes on top of hers in a pile by the door. He sat behind her on the bed, legs spread, hands clasped between them, and head down. Leah scrambled to kneel in front of him, and looked into his face. She studied his face for a long while, and then took hold of it in both hands, still aware that she was still holding the necklace.**

**"Kohan, please, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Her eyes never left his, although he looked back and forth, from the floor to her.**

**"You-" He started to say, but didn't finish.**

**"I what, Kohan?"**

**"You're not afraid of me?"**

**"Afraid of you? Why should I be afraid of you?"**

**"Aren't you afraid I'm going to turn into my father, and end up hurting you?"**

**"Kohan, you are nothing like your father. You love Pokémon, and you love me. Why would you hurt what you love?"**

**"I should be asking you that…"**

**"What?"**

**"Aethen?" His gaze hardened for a second before softening again. "I'm sorry, Leah. That was mean of me…" **

**"Right. It was mean, but that doesn't mean you're wrong. I've always been afraid of that, but now it's not that important anymore." Kohan looked at her, confusion covering the beauty in his face. "What will happen, will happen. Nothing is going to be able to change it. So why fear the inevitable? The legend is just that; a legend. More than likely, there is no truth in it. Atmrin and Aethen are probably just names some guy made up for a story to tell his grandchildren. You're the only person I've ever met that can make me feel this way. I know I haven't known you for very long, but it feels like I've never been without you. Hell, I sleep in the same bed as you, and it feels normal! I don't know why, but I feel like I'm actually living a life, a full life, when I'm with you. You make it fun, you make it spontaneous, you make it real. And now I want to be spontaneous. Let's go to the skate park, Kohan." At the mention of the establishment, all the spark and life that had been missing in his eyes for the past ten hours flew instantly back. He smiled so big that Leah thought he was going to rip his mouth off. He jumped off the bed, bringing her with him, and sweeping her into a giant hug that lifted her off the ground, and gave her a long, deep kiss. He released her, and she fell gently to the ground. As he bent to put on and tie his shoes, she walked over to his backpack and placed the necklace back where she had found it. Then she followed his lead in putting on her shoes, and tying them. Kohan picked up his hat and placed it on his head. Then he picked up his jacket, put it on, and zipped it up. He hopped over to his backpack, and opened the hidden pocket where his Pokéballs were kept, pulled out his team, and placed them on his belt. Then he pulled out a thick, strange looking rectangle with four wheels at each corner. He placed it in his pocket, and headed for the door. **

**55**

**Outside the skate park it seemed to anyone not part of a particular two-person group that Christmas had come early. A child-like teenager of fifteen was bounding about around on the sidewalk, much to the embarrassment of his thirteen-year-old companion. They entered the facility, and were amazed at the sheer size of it. There were two sections; outside was the concrete park, and towards the back was a building that housed the wooden park. There seemed to be hundreds of other teenagers rolling over the flat surfaces of the hardened stone and gravel. Kohan's cheeks flushed as he heard the bearings rattle in countless wheels; smell the odor of burning rubber and grinding stone into dust. It almost seemed as if the lust to skate were more pertinent than the lust for love. He looked to Leah, and as she nodded yes, he ran to the nearest half pipe, whipping out the strange contraption from his pocket, and enlarged his pocket-pack skateboard with the use of the same technology as the Pokéball. He flew off into the forest of human bodies and concrete, and was lost. Leah wandered toward the building, and was nearly hit several times. After entering the only door, she was greeted by hundreds more people, and the same sounds from outside were louder due to the echoing off the walls. However, there seemed to be a lounge to the right for those of the public who didn't live on a set of wheels. She strolled over, and took a seat on the nearest couch to watch all the newbies wipeout. Several minutes later, Leah was beginning to get bored. Just as a third yawn wracked her body, a young woman decided to sit down on the couch next to her.**

**"Not yor cup-a-tea, eh?" The young woman asked in a heavy British accent.**

**"Hmm?" Leah asked." "Oh! Were you speaking to me?"**

**"There's no one else 'ere yawnin' like dat. 'Ou seem bored, why you 'ere then?"**

**"My boyfriend wanted to come, so I tagged along to see what all the hub-ubb was."**

**"Ah, yea, boyfrends. Th're a real 'assle if you ask me." As she finished her sentence, the young woman brought her legs up to rest on the coffee table, and crossed her arms behind her head. Leah took a good look at her clothes, and deducted that she was an 80's chick. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a loose pink collar around her shoulders, a flowy pink skirt over tight black high waters. She was also wearing calf high Converse. Her hair was black, short, and spiked behind a purple handkerchief. Leah continued to study the reclining woman even when the woman had noticed she was being watched, and in turn decided to watch Leah. Only when she next spoke did Leah realize she was being watched as well. "M' name's Chi, but you can call me Blitz." She held out her right hand for Leah to shake, but it took her a minute to wake up; Kohan's happiness was overwhelming her. When she did wake up, she took Chi's hand into her own, and returned the greeting.**

**"My name's Leah Coyta. And my boyfriend, who is outside skating, is Kohan Syche."**

**"Yes, most men love m' skate park." She said in response.**

**"Yours? You own it?"**

**"Yup. This 'ere's mine, an' only mine." Chi answered in a haughty tone. "But I like to see others 'appy, so I let just 'bout anyone in. I do keep rif-raf to the bare minimum, if I can. But enough 'bout me, what brings you to Seafoam? You sure don't live 'ere."**

**"I just started my Pokémon quest, and my boyfriend suggested we go down this way."**

**"Just started? Then, you beat Blaine? Hey, hey everyone!" Chi started to yell, "This 'ere's a newbie, and she's alre'dy beat Blaine!" At the sound of the accomplishment, the whole room burst with admiration and cheers. Some people even ventured over to meet the newest member to beat Blaine, seeing as how everyone who was there that didn't live on the island had come to celebrate the very same victory; of course, each time was under a very different circumstance. After the last congratulations had died down, Chi offered Leah a chance to see her private training room.**

**"Oh, I couldn't. I barely know you."**

**"Oh, but th're's where you're wrong, missy. You beat one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto, I think you diserve a bit of a reward. Come on then, follow me." Chi proceeded to stand, and grab Leah's wrist to haul her up as well. They walked to the opposite side of the building, and through a door that lead to a flight of stairs. "This is where I live, as well as train with m' own Pokémon. And, if you want, I'll tell you a sec'ret. But only on one condition…" Leah was about to question the statement when they reached the top of the stairs. Chi opened the door, and they were met with a studio apartment-like complex. The whole upper floor of the skate park's indoor stadium was her home. One section, off to the far right was for her bedroom, kitchen, living area, and a single door next to the bed signaled the bathroom. The rest of the apartment, which was just as big as the skate park below, was completely empty. Another door off to the left of the spacious living area sported a 'do not enter' sign, which confused Leah a little. Chi offered her a seat on a couch in the living area, and Leah graciously accepted. Then, Chi disappeared behind the lone door on the other side, and reappeared a few seconds later with a set of belts in one hand, and a burlap bag in the other. She offered one belt to Leah, and strapped the other around her waist. She then sat down next to Leah on the couch, and set the bag between them. "You say you're a good trainer?"**

**"Well, no, I never actually sai-"**

**"No mat'er. We're goin' to play a lit'le game, that alright wit' you?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"That's m' girl! I want to see 'ow good you are at fightin'. You feel up to a battle?"**

**"Well, I suppose the more practice I get, the better…"**

**"Good," Chi replied, slapping Leah on the shoulder. "This is how you play. You strap the Pokébelt around your waist, like me," She gestured to her own belt, "And you pick out three random Pokéballs from this 'ere bag to strap to your belt. Got it?"**

**"Yes, but, I have to fight using your Pokémon?" Leah questioned.**

**"Well, I'm more than positive your Pokémon would be no match for mine, seein' as I have a few connections on how to raise 'em."**

**"Ah, so, you're letting me have an advantage that I would normally not get?"**

**"Right, kinda. I want you to 'ave a fair chance to beat me. Now, all the Pokémon in that bag are level thirty, and are pretty well behaved, so you don't 'ave to worry 'bout them not obeying you and all." She picked up the bag and held it out to Leah. Leah hesitated for a moment, but then plunged her hand into the bag, and pulled out a ping-pong sized red and white ball. She placed it on her belt, and dove into the bag two more times to pull out another two red and white spheres. As the last Pokéball was fastened to her belt, Leah ventured over to the open area of the room. Chi followed suit by placing her own three Pokéballs on her belt. Walking past Leah, Chi stepped up to the edge of her storage room; the door with the 'do not enter' sign. She set the bag down, and moved to the right so that she was facing Leah directly. She placed a hand on one of the three Pokéballs at her waist, and waited for Leah to do the same. **

**Once each player had a Pokéball in hand, Chi began a count-down. "On the count-a-three, release your Pokémon, and we begin. At no point 'n time can either-a-us switch. We gotta let 'em faint before we choose another. Got it?" Leah nodded. "One, two," Both trainers were now on the verge of their battle moods, and had taken their soon-to-be trade-marked stances. Chi was facing slightly to the left, and looking over her shoulder at Leah, her right hand on the Pokéball on her left hip. Her back was so straight that it threw her breasts out ahead of her. Her right foot was a little ahead of her left, which was turned to face in the opposite direction of Leah.**

**Leah had both her knees bent, and far apart from each other, lowering her eye level. Her waist was also bent, forcing her to cock her head to look slightly up at her opponent. Her left arm was wrapped around her back to touch the Pokéball she had placed above her tailbone. Her father had always chosen the Pokémon he could not see, and it usually won the battles for him in the past, so Leah had adopted it. Her right arm hung loosely at her side.**

**"Three." Leah and Chi tossed their Pokéballs into the air at the same time, and they simultaneously opened, revealing their contents. Out from Chi's came a beautifully plumed Pidgeotto; it's headdress fanning far past the length of it's back. Leah's Pokéball evicted a very fluffy, very shiny, two headed Doduo. It squawked playfully at the prospect of battle. Leah stood stunned at the sheer magnificence of the Pokémon; they had been very well card for. All of a sudden, the Pokéball that had returned to her emitted a soft buzzing sound. It startled her, but not as much as Chi's giggling did. "Don't be 'fraid of it. 't's a prototype. It tells 'ou what attacks the 'Okmon inside has learned. Press the release button again and a digital list will appear."**

**Leah did as she was told, and sure enough, a list of four words materialized on the surface of the Pokéball. "That's very handy."**

**"My 'ather invented it. He's a big-wig scientist." Chi replied as she tossed her Pokéball up in the air playfully.**


End file.
